A Fool In Love
by Lady-Indis
Summary: Set two years after Buu. Unhappily married, Goku fights feelings for his prince. Will he find his way into Vegeta's heart? Double upload-Chapters 8 and 9!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! It's been a very long time since I've uploaded a story on here. I'm so inspired with this plotline, I even had a rather interesting dream about it..I hope you enjoy! This story takes place after Evil Kid Buu has finally been destroyed with the help of the Z fighters and Earth. However, there is a change I'm making: Neither Fat Buu nor Uub are alive. I am not interested in pursuing those story lines, nor GT.

**Be aware... this is YAOI! Aka a romance about two MEN. Don't like? Don't read! ;)  
**

**Rating**: M, (16+) for violence, mature themes, language, and sexual situations(nothing very graphic). Just bein' safe. I WILL be writing full lemon versions of certain chapters, but I can't upload them here. Let me know if you are interested in reading those versions, and I will upload to adultfanfiction.

**Disclaimer**: Neither DBZ nor it's characters are mine. Alas, it is not to be.

_**Prologue  
**_

----

"_Wellll, I guess we make a pretty good team after all." _

_Carefully landing on the ground next to the fallen, nearly broken Vegeta, I gave him a thumbs up and grin. He lifted his head enough to smirk at me and return the thumbs-up. The long, painful, and sometimes exhilarating series of fights with Majin Buu had weakened and nearly destroyed us and our loved ones, but it was over. It was a fantastic feeling! My heart nearly burst with joy that day, as I laughed with my prince. _

_I think that was where it began, for me. _

----

It's been nearly two years since Buu was destroyed for good. In that time, not much has really changed, other than Gohan moving into an apartment with Videl. I don't get to see either of them very often anymore, because they are incredibly busy with college, as well as their superhero lives. They happily dress up as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl whenever there's a new thief, rapist, murderer, or other unsavory person on the loose. Goten and Trunks are just as inseparable as they were two years ago, if not more so! They spar all the time, and are constantly trying to one-up the other in the most creative ways that only boys can come up with. They always have sleepovers and fun adventures. It's really cute, actually! It often makes me wish I had a best friend of equal level while I was growing up... Although I have nothing to complain about! What a great life I've lived so far.

Still- At least I have Vegeta now. I guess he's my best friend these days! Life is good...albeit a little boring! I want a new challenge. We train together nearly every day, and we're really close in power when we're Ascended Super Saiyans. He hasn't reached Super Saiyan 3 yet, though. I know he'll get there soon; I can feel his power increasing almost every day. It just drives me to push myself even harder! Can't get soft now, heh.

Oh, prideful Vegeta. Just thinking of him makes me smile. He's become a really important person to me, and I'm happy we train together so much. Sometimes, though, I feel awfully weird around him... If I didn't know better, I would think I had a little _crush_! On my prince, no less!

Like just the other day when we were sparring in a field about 50 miles from my home... As always, we were at a very close proximity, and suddenly, in the middle of my landing a punch directly on his solar plexus, he breathed heavily into my face and keeled over for a moment. His breath smelled fresh- like cool mint and something else I couldn't place- and suddenly my heart skipped a beat, my knees completely buckled and I flopped onto the ground in front of him. I was baffled, but Vegeta immediately took it as an insult, recovering with super saiyan speed and growling at me.

"Quit fooling around, Kakkarot!" He barked in fury. "I didn't land a particularly decent punch or kick that round and you know it! Get the fuck up and FIGHT me like a true saiyan-I don't need your _pity_!" He stood over me and clenched his fists, looking seriously peeved. He always hated it when I didn't fight him with all of my strength.

I stood up gingerly, testing my legs. They were still wobbly, and I felt hot all over. "What the hell?" I voiced. My legs weren't actually _hurting_, though. They were just...unsteady. Why? I looked down at them in confusion, and over to Vegeta, who had crossed his tight, bulging, muscular arms and was waiting for me to explain myself or get back to fighting. And-What? Since when had I noticed his _arms_? "Erm.. Vegeta, I don't know what happened," I said honestly, putting an arm behind my head and giggling nervously. This was just too weird. Maybe he'd ignore it and get back to fighting right away..

..No such luck. This was Vegeta after all; he didn't exactly know when to let go.

Vegeta scowled at me, seething with anger. "You fell, idiot. _Quite_ _deliberately_, I might add!" His dark eyes were angrily boring into mine. He did not appreciate jokes, or pity... Not that this was anything of the sort. Hmmmm.....

I hung my head, still very distracted and weirded out by what had just happened. "Uhh... It was _sooo_ not deliberate, 'Geta! I wouldn't do that to you, honest! My knees just..." My face felt hot as I got a sudden disturbing image of Vegeta wearing nothing but a smirk..and beckoning me. _Ohhh boy..._Not good!

His eyes did not leave mine, and his scowl deepened. "Your knees just...?" He repeatedly pointedly, bringing me back to the field where we were sparring.

"Err, buckled, I think." I said quietly. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to get out of there, so I made up a lie as fast as I could, trying to push Vegeta's naked body out of my mind. "I, err, have been under lots n' lots of stress lately."

He seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Stress? What sort of stress would bother YOU, Kakkarot? ...Is that no-good harpy of yours getting after you?"

I nodded immediately, although I didn't think of Chichi as a no-good harpy.. She did her best. It was true that she had gotten very demanding, angry, and maybe even bitter towards me since Gohan had moved out, and she was also extremely overprotective of Goten, which was a little aggravating at times. After all, nothing in this world could hurt him, and he always had Trunks with him. I wasn't worried. So... Okay, she had problems letting go.. but mothers do. It was just a natural thing that she had to work through. On the other hand, I guess it _was_ causing problems in our marriage. Lots of problems, really. We had had several large arguments lately. I didn't even sleep in the same bed as her that often anymore-I preferred to sleep out in the forest. "Yeah... Since Gohan's been gone, she's been, err, difficult," I stammered to Vegeta, realizing that I had, indeed, been stressing a little. More than a little. It wasn't a lie after all... It was just something I didn't like to dwell upon. And now I was being forced to think about it. Agh... Chichi.

He paused for a moment, still staring at me in that penetrating, peculiar way he had, and nodded. "Yes, I can see that. Trunks told me a little bit about it. He doesn't like to sleep over there anymore." He took a moment to glance at me sideways, and seemed to debate whether to continue this conversation or not. He wasn't much for talking, which i knew very well. I didn't really to care to continue, anyway. I didn't say anything, but curiosity got the best of him. "How bad is it?" He meant the arguments... and the marriage itself, probably. I wondered how much Trunks had told him... Probably a lot. _We should have hid our arguments._

"It's... manageable. I guess." I answered, scratching my head. He didn't look like he believed me, and I didn't blame him. "Err...Well.. I don't really know what's going to happen..." I added, feeling overwhelmed with all these strange emotions. I guess I wasn't used to thinking too hard about anything other than battle strategies and training. _Chichi._.. I didn't understand her. And just what was Vegeta's naked body doing in my head? This was definitely not normal.

His eyebrows raised. "Meaning?"

"Meaning... I don't know... Erm, it's kinda awkward, y'know?" This was going nowhere, and I wished I hadn't brought it up. I definitely didn't know what to do about Chichi. I didn't even know if we were going to stay together... Now that I was thinking about it, she seemed unhappy ALL the time. "Chichi doesn't like me to spend so much time training..." I trailed off.

He lips formed a smirk, and my heart skipped again, much to my confusion. "Training with _me_, you mean."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Truly ridiculous woman." He scoffed. "She acts like being prepared for the future is a waste of time. I don't know what you see in her. You'd do much better with another mate."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Chichi was a good woman, but it was true that she didn't understand me very well sometimes. Still! How dare he suggest I find another mate?! Before I could come up with a reply, I felt the unmistakable kis of Trunks and Goten approaching from the east. They landed beside us, and my 9 year old son Goten ran to give me a hug.

"Heyy there, buddy," I smiled down on him fondly. "What's up?"

"Hey, Dad! Mom wants you home." He gave me a grin, but it looked totally worried me. I looked over at Trunks, who crossed his arms in much the same manner as his dad, and was looking at me solemnly.

"Do you know why?" I asked my son, who shrugged and continued to hide the fact that he was upset. "Hmmm..sure, no prob! I'll leave right now." I said reassuringly, but not knowing what I was supposed to be reassuring him of. Clearly Chichi was upset about something... "Oh!" I said out loud. "I was supposed to bring back some firewood and boar meat from the forest earlier. Oops! Haha! Uh, she can't be THAT mad, right?" I said with a little laugh. Forgotten chores wasn't such a big deal.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other, and then back at me. Vegeta didn't say a word, seemingly oblivious and staring off into the sky, which was turning pink as the sun began to set. I knew perfectly well that he was paying attention, though. Well, the only way to figure it out was to go home and face the storm. I sighed. "Okay, bye boys.. Sleep over at Capsule Corp tonight, okay? Bye, 'Geta!"

The boys waved at me, and Vegeta gave me the smallest of nods. He was clearly irritated that our spar was left unfinished. But what could I do? I had chores to do, and then Chichi to face. Urgh... what was she going to do to me?

After I quickly chopped up some firewood and killed a large boar, I flew home, feeling apprehensive.

I arrived at home just in time to see a purple-clad, beet-red Chichi storm out of the house, hands on hips and looking ready to rumble. "WHERE have you been?!" She shrieked at me, her eyes glittering with rage and something else... Pain? Hurt?

"Catching a boar, chopping firewood..." I said feebly, pointing at the food and firewood and feeling bad. I hadn't meant to make her so angry. But it wasn't that big a deal... I sighed. I really wished Chichi could be more lenient sometimes. And I missed her being sweet... she was never sweet to me anymore.

"..And?" She challenged. "You've been gone ALL DAY, Goku."

I dropped my eyes. "...And sparring with Vegeta."

"AHA!" She yelled, victory clear in her eyes. "SPARRING! While I was cleaning the house and taking care of our SON, you know, the one you fathered, remember him?! Ring any bells in that STUPID head of yours?! While I was doing EVERYTHING around here, cleaning, making a nice home for us to live in, you were out SPARRING!" She enunciated every other word like a dagger. I gulped. "AND With that damn monster!" She glared at me for a few seconds, while I searched for something to say, finding nothing. I had messed things up again.... Really badly this time. Finally, she stomped back inside, leaving me to bring in the meat.

I followed, not sure what to do. She had always been emotional, but she had never held grudges longer than an hour or two back in the old days. Ever since Buu, though, she would shut herself off from me whenever we fought. It made it harder and harder to come home.. I didn't want to fight with her. Why couldn't she just accept me for the way I was? I tried to help, really I did... And I gave her all the money I made from tournaments and stuff...Nothing I did was good enough. "Chi... It's true that I forget to do things, or am a little late getting them done, and I _am_ _truly sorry_... but I _did_ save the world, after all. More than once." She spun around to glare at me, and I shrunk back. "I mean, THAT'S my real job, you know. I take care of Goten, and you, not that you need it, but I have to keep up my strength so that I can be prepared for anything... And Vegeta's the perfect partner.... And you _know_ he's not evil anymore. After all, didn't Shenron bring him back to life along with everyone else? That means something. You have to admit that."

She had an answer ready, and she spat it out venomously. "All it proves is that he was good for a moment! He helped that one time!! It does NOT prove that he's a good man now! Have you forgotten all of the _harm_ he caused, all the people he _killed_ in that World Tournament?"

"Those people were brought back to life! And HE made the wish that made that all possible! How can you even say that about him?" I defended my friend, needing desperately for her to understand. I don't know why I needed her to know that, but I did. I wanted her to respect Vegeta, just like I had come to respect the prideful prince. _Ohh, but is it only respect you're feeling?_ A little voice inside me asked. _You just imagined him the perfect prince naked in front of you.._I squashed the unwelcome voice promptly, my heart hammering. I did NOT need to think about that right now. "He's a good man, well, an okay one at least.."

"OH FINE, whatever!" She snapped. "You know, I don't even _care_ anymore. And obviously _you_ don't, either." She started to storm away once more, but then she turned to gaze meaningfully and deliberately in my eyes. "Goku, you're never here. You make it quite obvious that you do not want to be here. So I have to ask.. Do you _WANT_ to make this marriage work or not? Because something has to change, and fast. This is not working... for any of us."

There. She'd asked the big question, and it both stung and terrified me.

I stood silently, thinking of her. She'd had plenty of good traits, once upon a time. But... all I saw anymore was her constant nagging and negativity. When I was around, nothing I did ever pleased her. Quite honestly, it was a lot for me to handle, and nothing I understood. Why live life like that, looking for the bad in everything? I preferred to be happy, and live my life to the very fullest. This was precisely why I ran away from our problems, and chose not to think about it. _How_ _selfish of me_, I suddenly realized. This was Chichi... My Chichi. We had raised two sons together, and had once upon a time shared many happy memories. "Do YOU want to be married to me?" I asked softly, taking her delicate little hand and pulling it to me face, kissing it. She tried to smile and we stared at each other. Finally, she leaned in for a kiss. It was at that moment I realized with a pang that I was no longer sexually attracted to her... And I definitely didn't want to kiss her romantically. Instead of her, I was picturing the saiyan prince there in front of me. Widening my eyes, I stepped backwards, and Vegeta's face became hers once more. And she looked both peeved and hurt. _Oh no..._

Her eyes filled with tears, and that made mine water too. "NO!" She wailed. "I see clearly now! Goku, you big, stupid oaf, you don't love me anymore! You don't _want_ me! Ever since you became friends with that prince, and started sparring with him, it's like he means more to you than me, your own WIFE!"

I took a step back myself in astonishment and horror. Did she really think that about me? I loved her, of course I did. But... _Fuck, I am no longer IN love with her!_ When had this happened, and how? When I was running away from our problems? Of course, and in doing so, I had messed everything up. How long had I been running? Ever since I came back to life after Buu... For two years we'd been arguing. No, I'd been running away ever since we first got married. For around twenty long years I'd avoided these kinds of thoughts, instead filling my mind with thoughts of saving earth. Could it really have been that long? I despised myself in that moment. Oh, how I'd hurt her. She'd hurt me, but I hurt her so much more. I was supposed to protect her, not destroy her.

I had screwed everything up!

I wailed into the coming night, my ki rising around me in my anguish. "Oh, Chi... I don't want to hurt you." I cried, tears streaming down my face. "It is the last thing I would ever, ever want..." I pulled her into my arms, pushing the Saiyan prince firmly from my mind. "I'm so...sorry..."

We cried into each other's arms.

* * *

**Woo-ee! What a start. *wipes forehead* Let me know what you think. Is it time for Goku and Chichi to let go of their marriage? I know it's sad, but.. I didn't want to write a typical story where Chichi dies, or is _totally_ heartless to him. She has feelings too...She's just upset by Goku's selfishness over the years, and lack of responsibility! Poor Goku & Chichi; they never truly fit together, in my mind. They never understood each other.**** You know you want Vegeta to heal Goku's broken heart ;) At least, I do! But what will happen to Chichi? She needs lovin', too! I will be updating this fic once a week, or more, as long as my schedule allows! **

**I seek to improve as a writer. Constructive critism IS always appreciated. I wrote this chapter rather quickly, and wanted to get it online as fast as possible. The next one will no doubt be better.  
**


	2. The honeymoon's over!

***winks* Hope you are enjoying it so far... Though it's hard to see Goku and Chichi soooo unhappy together. Don't worry, things will change.**

**I'm totally inspired, so... less than a day later, I bring you... Chapter One! Dun dun dun....  
**

_

* * *

The rest of that monumental night passed by so quickly. Neither of us got any sleep. I held her, and we cried until there were no more tears left. We knew it was over between us. We were both loving people, but we did not belong together. That was the night we realized that we could never understand each other...and that we never had. I'd been gone too much for us to really think deeply about our marriage. Now, we were forced to do so, and concede that married life was not meant to be.  
_

_Still, as painful as this realization was to both of us, I did not regret any of those years we had spent together. There were many, many happy memories, after all. And our boys had brought so much light into the world; I couldn't imagine life without them in it! No, I was definitely happy we had spent that time together. She was my first love, my first kiss, my first everything...  
_

_But it was time for her to move on. We both deserved a chance to find happiness, and this was simply not it.  
_

* * *

The next morning, Chichi finally slipped out of my arms. She gave me a watery smile, and I tried to return it, my heart breaking for her...and for me. Our life together was over. Part of me wanted to scream, cry, and rage, and part of me wanted to celebrate. I was free.. But at such a cost to our hearts!

Tearstains littered her beautiful face, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She ignored me for a moment, looking out the window. "Well, I suppose you'll want to move out?"

I felt crushed. "So soon?" I wailed in dismay. "We haven't even told the boys.. And I don't have anywhere to go.."

She eyed me levelly, her inner strength clearly returned. "Yes, well. You don't have to leave today, but I really think it'll be best if you leave as soon as possible...Best for both of us. It is time for us to move on, Goku." Her voice was steady, and she held her head high to mask the pain she was feeling.

I could only look at her, and nod. I didn't want her to find someone else.. And I certainly had no intention of taking another mate. _Oh really?_ My annoying inner voice chirped. _You sure you don't want to wrap your arms around a certain prince? _I clenched my fists, raising my ki angrilly, and causing Chichi to step away uncertainly. I immediately calmed myself, feeling bad for scaring her. "Oh. Sorry, Chichi. Yeah... I can move out immediately, no prob! When are we going to tell the boys?" I hoped they would understand. Gohan was grown, but Goten was still young and would be most definitely confused. Still... I didn't see how it could be any worse for him. A divorce made the most sense. Staying together would only result in fighting for the rest of our lives.

"Let's do it this evening. I will make sure they're here...Dinner's at seven. Be here on time, please." She said in a carefully controlled voice.

"Erm.. Okay! I won't be late." I promised with a smile, and went to gather my possessions. I didn't have many; mostly just a few changes of clothes. That was perfectly fine by me. I never needed very much to survive. I threw everything into a backpack and went downstairs to the kitchen, where Chichi was making breakfast. My mouth watered with all the delicious aromas. "Mmmm!"

She gave me a very small smile, her face now clear and dry. "Here, Goku." She'd made me a huge veggie omelette, and lots of strips of bacon.

"Thank you, Chi!" I grinned at her. It looked sooo very good. I walked over to the table and dug in.

"You're welcome. It's the last time I am cooking for you, other than tonight, so enjoy it." She said matter-of-factly, sitting down at the other end of the table with her own breakfast.

In-between wolfing down my breakfast, I looked at her curiously. The easiest way for her to deal with this was to pretend she didn't care. To be indifferent. _I really am sorry, Chi. I wish I could make it better, but I can't. I'm just not the one for you... I wish you all the happiness you deserve._

After breakfast, I impulsively gave her a hug and a kiss to to the top of her forehead, and then flew off to find a place to live. Where to go? I could easily live in the forest. Yep, that was where I'd live! I was perfectly at home among the trees and animals. In fact, I'd spent some of my happiest moments there, among the dinosaurs and bears and boars...I licked my lips, thinking about catching a boar for lunch. Mmmm.

* * *

"Ahh... That was the best lunch everrr!" I sighed with a smile, lay down in some soft moss, and put my arms behind my head. I had found an old firepit in the depths of the forest and roasted myself a delicious boar. I patted my stomach happily. "Awesome!"

"Feh..Wipe that stupid grin off your face, moron. Did you forget our morning spar?" Vegeta's deep voice startled me, and I jumped slightly.

I looked up at him. He was standing over me with his arms crossed over his chest, as always. He was wearing his typical blue spandex and white boots/gloves. It was such a perfect outfit for him.

"Sorry, Vegeta!" I smiled and leapt to my feet. "And yes, I did forget our spar! ..But I can make it up to you right now." I added playfully.

"Hn. You better." He nodded and smirked.

We flew to a meadow nearby to spar, neither of us gaining an upper hand. We matched punch for punch, kick for kick, blast for blast. Normally, I would be the one winning, but not today. I guess my thoughts were elsewhere.

Eventually, I started to lose, and Vegeta exploded. "_What the fuck is wrong with you_,_ Kakkarot_?!" We were breathing in ragged gasps by this point, and we were both sweaty and exhausted. I ran my eyes over his slick, well-muscled body without thinking about it, and then looked into his eyes. He was watching me with an unfathomable expression.

I shrugged. "Chichi and I... we're over."

His eyebrows raised. "Ah..your mate left you?" He was surprised, and maybe a little smug.

"Well... we sorta left each other."

"Hn. I see." He mused. "Well, I suppose it was about time..."

That made me angry, though it was true, and I raised my ki. "That's all you have to say?! God, Vegeta, why do you have to be this way?! You don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" I was shaking uncontrollably. I saw a tree in the distance, and blasted it. Looking around, I spotted another one not too far off, and I blasted that one, too. I felt utterly overwhelmed, and sat down and started bawling, my head in my hands. I didn't understand why I was acting this way, but I couldn't seem to control my emotions. I had gone from happy to broken in five seconds.

He didn't react to my temper tantrum, but I could feel him continuing to watch me.

"I'm s-sorry," I finally managed to gasp out, in-between sobs. "I.. guess it hurts more than I thought.. A part of me felt happy, and free, when I left this morning, but the rest of me _hates_ that this is happening. We've been together for _twenty years_, Vegeta! Twenty years! I mean, I haven't really been around much, but she gave so much of herself to make a family and home work for us. And now it's over, it's broken! I _broke_ it, I broke all of it!"

Vegeta didn't say a word, and finally I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. He sighed, narrowing his eyes. "Kakkarot, you damn clown! Stop feeling sorry for yourself; are you a saiyan warrior or not?"

I was flabbergasted and hurt. What had I done now? Oh, right. I was showing weakness by sobbing openly like this. But who else was I supposed to talk to about this? He was supposed to be my friend! I sniffled a little. "Vegeta.."

He wasn't finished snapping at me. "Yes, you and the woman were together for twenty years. In that time, I suppose that I have gotten to know you quite well. You would never hurt a _fly_ if you could help it...Damn fool... Unless of course you planned on eating it," He smirked for a moment. "So.. your marriage is over. You're not the one who broke it."

"YES, I DID!"

"Shut up. It takes two people to break a relationship, Kakkarot. You're a moron, and you certainly contributed to it's demise, but you need to be free to do what you want in life. You're a... what's the damn term... "free spirit". Even _I_ know that about you. _She_ did everything she could to keep you under lock and key."

I shook my head. He was wrong. She made me work hard for her, but that's what husbands are supposed to do. "That's not true, I've left for long periods of time."

"Yes, and it destroyed her."

I hung my head in misery.

"That is why she has always been so strict and angry with you whenever you ARE living with her. She thinks she can keep you close that way, make you into a 'better man'." He laughed harshly at the human term." But she does not understand that a warrior like yourself cannot be tied down."

I clenched my fists. "I _should_ be a better man.. I should have been there..I'm a horrible person.."

"Oh, shut up, Kakkarot!" He scowled, his mood immediately changing for the worse at this latest display of emotion. "You are who you are. You've done many selfless things in your time, and you deserve to live your life any damn way you please." He floated over the ground. "What you're feeling now is guilt. Get over it, so you can move on."

"But I don't want to move on!!!" I wailed at the sky, desperate to be understood. "I want... I want..."

"If you want your damn woman back, then fight for her." He glared at me. "Quit being a baby, Kakkarot."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want her back. I'm not in love with her... And I don't think she's in love with me, either."

Vegeta cocked his head to the side irratatedly, obviously wishing he'd never bothered to come find me in the forest. "Well, what the hell do you want?"

I shrugged. I had no idea what I wanted. I didn't want her back, but at the same time I wished I hadn't messed things up so badly. It was also true that a part of me kept thinking about the prince, but he definitely was not mate-material. I mean, he was cold... He was essentially a good man, and he had my respect, but... Well, he wouldn't even be interested in me, anyways. _Agh!_ I just couldn't think about him in a romantic way. It was ridiculous. He would laugh at me and never speak to me again if he knew I was having these thoughts.

Nonetheless, I started blushing furiously, and couldn't look him in the eye.

**

* * *

Goku's fighting feelings! There's a river called De NILE, and ohh, he knows it well..xD He's such a distractable guy, isn't he? It's interesting how he can be so selfless and selfish at the same time. That's something I've always noticed in the anime. (Of course, I believe that he's only selfish when it comes to being around his own family..and truly, his intentions are honourable at heart...he just wants to save the world!)  
**

**Things are starting to move right along. But what will Vegeta think if he figures it out? Our favorite prince is no dummy, after all.. ;)**

**And how will Goku's family take the news at dinner? (Will Goku actually be on time, for once?)  
**


	3. Everything Changes

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate your comments/ideas :D**

**Moving right along! I can't believe I just started this story less than a week ago. I'm kinda obsessing over it right now; I want it to be perfect. My mom's in town right now, so I will probably not update for several days, or more. Ah, well... So it goes!  
**

Chapter Two

_Looking back, I see that I couldn't admit it to myself then. The idea of being gay wasn't something that scared me; it was the idea of loving someone other than Chichi. I had only loved one person romantically in all my years... And it had never been a connection on a deep, personal level, maybe because I never took the time to really think about what I was doing. I loved her, she loved me... At the time, it made perfect sense to me for us to be together. _

_But things change. Eventually, the walls that we hide behind break open, and the truth comes out. Lies do us no good in the end, and they certainly don't bring us happiness! _

----

I felt a little hot, and my breathing was becoming ragged as I struggled with my thoughts. This was unfamiliar territory... The more I tried to convince myself that I respected Vegeta as a warrior, and loved him in exactly the same way I loved everyone else, the more I wondered. This compact, perfectly built man standing in front of me was undeniably beautiful, his face smooth and devoid of any lines or wrinkles. His eyes were coal-black and currently narrowed in annoyance.

"...Well, Kakkarot?"

Vegeta was waiting for my response. Did I have one?

Not really, but it didn't matter anyway. There was no point in worrying; life would go on like it always had. Vegeta and I were friends... It had taken so long to reach this point, and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin it. I loved being his friend. So... _Relax,_ I told myself._ No worries! _

After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I grinned at him. "No idea, but I'll figure it out!"

He growled at me, instantly letting me know that I was being ridiculous with my mood swings. "...Well, then. In the meantime, would you perhaps care to continue our spar?" He asked in his typically arrogant way. _Once a prince, always a prince_, I thought with some amusement.

"Sure thing! Let's do this." I happily leaned into my battle stance, staring him down and more than ready to forget everything else. He obliged, coming at me with a series of kicks and punches. I blocked every single one, and he growled again, powering up. I did so as well, and lost myself in the fight.

----

Much later, Vegeta and I collapsed side by side in the meadow, physically worn out. It had been a terrific battle, and I felt exhilarated.

"Wow! It's been a long time since I've been challenged so much!" I exclaimed, turning on my side to look at him. "Vegeta, you sure are improving!"

He gazed into the sky, a smirk forming on his face. "Clearly. One of these days, Kakkarot, I will catch up to you..." His eyes clouded over, and he looked lost in his memories. They obviously brought him pain, for he furrowed his eyebrow and clenched his fists. I wished I knew what he was thinking, and without stopping to consider it, I reached over to take his hand in mine.

"It's okay, 'Geta..."

He snatched it away, glaring at me. "What the FUCK! Don't you ever touch me again!"

I swallowed nervously. Oops. Vegeta looked downright furious. Why had I taken his hand? I should have known what the reaction would be. "Sorry.... I, uh, saw you were in pain.. Just wanted to help.."

"In all the time you have known me, have I _ever once_ asked you for help?!" Vegeta exploded, breathing heavily. "No, I have not. I do not want nor need your help, and I _never_ will. My past is my own, and I will bear the burden alone! I am not some damn charity case! Don't you ever bring this up again." He stormed up into the sky and flew south and out of sight.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Vegeta was so easily pissed off. I knew his past was terrible. I didn't know the details, and I doubted I ever would, but I wished that he would lean on me when he was down. Friends were there for each other. I wanted to be there for him.. He made everything so difficult!

I stared into the patch of sky where he had vanished, hoping he would reappear. No such luck, and I found myself studying the clouds. _Ooh, there's a Vegeta-shaped one! Hair and everything! _I laughed, and then sighed. There was no one around to talk to.

Oh, right. Chichi and I had to discuss the divorce tonight with the boys.. _Crap, what time is it?_ The sun was hidden behind some clouds, but I figured out by its position that it was getting close to seven. I didn't want to risk being late!

I went for a quick dive in my favorite waterfall in the forest, cleaning off most of the dirt and blood. Next I air-dried, using my energy, and looked over my gi carefully. Eh, it was clean enough... There were some rips and tears, but what else was new?

I teleported to the front door of my house, and realized sadly that it was no longer mine. Chichi deserved to keep it, though. She really had put up with a lot from me. _And I, her, _I had to remind myself. Like Vegeta had said earlier, it took two people. No one was blameless. Still.. this sucked.

I continued to stare at the door, not really wanting to go in. Suddenly, it flew open, and Goten stood there with a gigantic smile on his face. "Dad!"

"Heyy, buddy!" I hugged him tightly, my heart sinking. I did not want to hurt him anymore than I wanted to hurt Chichi. This evening was going to be worse than I had thought.

We walked inside, and Chichi was setting up the table. She looked at me briefly. There was a steely glint in her eye, and I saw that she was still determined to not show any emotion to me, or the boys. "Hello," She said in a monotone. "Please sit. I made the boar you brought home yesterday, and it will be out in a moment."

"Sure." I gave her a smsile, which she returned. Goten looked from one to the other, looking nervous. It was not hard to tell that something was up.

Gohan arrived, hand in hand with Videl. Chichi walked over to Gohan and gave him a big welcome, then narrowed her eyes at Videl. It wasn't that she had anything specifically against Videl, but this was the woman who had taken Gohan from her. That was enough.

"...Actually, I wanted it to be just you, Gohan. Nothing against you, dear," Chichi said icily. "But this is really a family matter. You understand, right?"

"Mom!" Gohan protested, taking an embarrassed Videl's hands in his own. "Videl IS family! And we have something to tell you guys, anyway." He and Videl gazed into each other's eyes, and Chichi bit her lip in anger, stalking back into the kitchen.

"No worries, son." I clapped a reassuring hand on Gohan's back, and he smiled gratefully at me. "Would you like to tell us now? We have news, as well, but.. it can wait!" I was more than happy to wait.

"Okay." Videl smiled at me, but her eyes flitted over to Chichi's back, which was rigid. Gohan noticed her discomfort, and held her close. "Mom.. Dad... Goten.. "

"We're engaged!" They announced together, in a singsong voice.

Goten squealed and leapt over to hug them.

"That's GREAT!" I grinned and hugged them as well. "Oh, you two... I'm SO happy for you!"

We celebrated for a few minutes before we realized that Chichi had not come over to announce her congratulations. She was still in the kitchen, her back to us. We stared at her uncertainly, and finally she turned around and walked stiffly over to us. Her face was red with tears.

"Congratulations."

"Oh, mom." Gohan knew that Chichi hadn't been ready to give him up. But he was a grown man now, capable of making his own decisions. Nonetheless, Gohan had always been very conscious of her feelings, and he felt terrible. He grabbed her and held her in a hug for a few moments. I reached out instinctively, rubbing her back.

This was too much for Chichi to deal with. One marriage was ending, another was about to begin. And her own _son_...She burst into fresh tears, shoved out of Gohan's grip, and fled upstairs to the bedroom. We heard her agonized sobs, and it made my chest ache.

Gohan and Videl looked at me, none of us knowing what to do. She didn't want to be comforted.. My eyes started to fill with unshed tears. _Nothing I do is ever good enough... _Goten ran upstairs, wanting to help.

"What was your news?" Videl asked.

"We're... getting a divorce." I answered, my tears spilling over.

---

That night, I slept in the forest. I fell asleep quickly, emotionally worn out.

My dreams centered on Chichi and were both heartbreaking and exciting. I think it was because one important chapter in my life was ending, and I didn't know what was going to happen next. All roads were open... Except one. The road to Chichi's heart was closed, for good.

**What do you think? Goku** **is certainly mood-swingy, but...how would you feel in his situation?** **Still, no worries. Happiness is on its way...in the form of a Saiyan prince ;)**

**Please r & r! I would really love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. As Time Goes By

Thanks for the reviews! They're sooo very appreciated!

Nika, in answer to your review: Nope, I don't plan on abandoning this story! And I'm happy that you like my Vegeta! :D Also, I know that Goku's problems are quite few in comparison to what the prince has been through, but don't worry... I haven't forgotten that, and plan on delving deeply into it.^^

**Hey everyone! Read this first:** I thought it was about time to get to Vegeta's POV! So, this entire chapter will be in his POV. I'm considering alternating back and forth between their POVs with each chapter. Feel free to offer your input in this matter. _**  
**_

**BONUS: I made this chapter a bit longer :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 _

_(in Vegeta's POV)_

---

"Vegeta, wake UP!"

I woke up to a familiar blue-haired woman breathing heavily in my face. I blinked at her and sat upright, immediately wide awake. Bulma was standing in front of me with an aggravated expression on her doll-like face.

"How _dare_ you wake me, woman?!"

"Honestly, you can sleep through _anything_, Vegeta!" She snapped. "I've been trying to wake you up for like a minute."

"Hmph...Only things worth sleeping through." I crossed my arms and stood, glancing out the window. The sun was still pretty low in the sky, but it was about time to train. I started to walk towards the open window, and then felt my stomach grumble. Food first, I supposed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma put her hands on her hips, and bounced around agitatedly. "Hello, I'm trying to _talk_ to you?!!"

I turned back to her, impatient to start my day. What could she want to talk about? We rarely talked these days. It wasn't that we didn't get along, we just...had run out of things to talk about. A long time ago. It only got worse after everything that happened with Buu. She stopped trusting me. Now we had seperate bedrooms, and seperate lives. It was tolerable, though, especially since we still had sex once in a while, when we were both horny.

She sighed dramatically, running her fingers through her hair. "Hmph, saiyans.. _So_ easily distractable."

"Ha..I simply had no further interest in conversing with you."

"Oh, you are too much sometimes." She shook her head, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

"....That's why they call me the prince of all Saiyans." I answered with a bit of a smirk. "So, did you want to tell me something or not?"

"Ugh, FINE! Look, you know Goku and his wife have split up?"

I thought back to the other day, when Kakarrott had had a minor meltdown. It had been rather startling to see him as something other than his chipper self. Tears did not suit him. He was a damn Saiyan warrior after all. _The best of the best_.

I smirked to myself. Strange, how far we had come. From mortal enemies to... friends, I supposed. I didn't wish him harm, at least. I even looked forward to seeing him, most days. _Friendship..._ Now that was something I had never known before. Not real friendship, anyway. It was something I had always considered to be soft, beneath me. I had grown up having teammates and subordinates; other warriors like myself, but they were always disposable. I never cared if they lived nor died, as long as I got stronger....The need to defeat Frieza was always there, in the back of my mind.

_But in the end, it was Kakarrott who turned Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza at last.. _

Feh. What was the point of drudging up these memories? It was the distant past, after all. I had forgiven Kakarrott during the battle with Kid Buu. Yes..I had found a strange peace with him at last. _"You are better than me, Kakarrott."_

My thoughts turned to our fusion. Being in one body had forever changed us. For a brief moment in time, I had known what it was like to be him. I had felt what it was like to no longer feel hatred or obsession. To simply _be happy_, always living life in the best interest of loved ones. I felt his love for everyone around him, his ceaseless energy and goodness.

My unending anger was appeased, somehow, while we shared a body. A feeling I thought I would never know; would never _want_ to know. I had known hatred my whole life; it was what spurred me on to become harder, better, faster, stronger. It was what made me _me_.

But in that body...

For a brief moment, I had felt whole.

Bulma was staring at me, an exasperated look on her face. I realized I had gotten lost in my memories, and nodded to her to let her know I was listening.

"He spoke of it to me, yes."

"Oh, did he? What did he say?!" She was interested. I didn't see what the fuss was about. Kakarrott would get over it eventually. Nothing could keep him down. _And I know that better than most._

I shrugged slightly. "Nothing, really. Does it matter?"

She threw her hands up. "Yes, it matters! This is our friend we're talking about... Two of our friends, really.. Chichi's not doing so well. We-"

I growled vehemently. "No fucking way is that abominable _woman_ even _remotely_ close to being a _friend _of mine. Feh... The mere thought makes me want to puke."

"Whatever_s_! Anyway, Chichi and I had coffee this morning. I guess he moved out a few days ago. Chichi's worried, though she likes to pretend she's doing just fine... We don't know where he is, and I was wondering if you could go find him, check up on him, _talk_ to him even?" She looked at me carefully, her hair falling in her face. "This is a _really_ difficult time for him; Goku will need a friend right now more than ever. Please, Vegeta?"

"...Fine." I nodded at her, and she smiled tearfully.

"Thanks. You know this means a lot to me."

"Sure," I said with a tiny smile, and flew out the window to find the idiot in question. I sensed him deep in the forest east of his home, and headed in that direction.

---

Kakarrott hadn't been by lately, and I had given him some space, feeling his ki spike and fall with his emotions. After that damn _hand-holding incident_ the other day, I hadn't been keen on seeing him. He had no right to offer me comfort; I was his prince. I did not need anything from _him_, least of all pity.

I reached the forest and flew through it, looking here and there for him. I found him at last, training among the trees. He was completely focused on what he was doing, and didn't notice me. I watched his speedy movements, and found myself admiring him from above. He was nothing less than a genius on the battlefield. _Amazing, since he is a damn clown most of the time..._

Suddenly he stilled, blinking up at me. "Vegeta!"

"Kakarrott." I acknowledged him with my customary smirk.

He beamed. "Hi there! Nice of you to come visit! I was just about to stop and go for a swim to clean up a bit.. Ya wanna join?" His eyes held a slight plea. He really wanted company.

I shrugged my indifference, and we flew a few miles away to a large, dark pool of water. We landed beside the water, and he began stripping down to his boxers. I stared at his large, compact body without thinking about it, my eyes roaming up and down. He was certainly built well, even for a Saiyan. He was attractive, even.

_Feh... _

"I didn't bring anything to wear..." I realized, my thoughts turning back to the water.

"Eh, just wear your boxers. Are you wearing any?" He turned to look at me curiously, now wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. I noticed that the red looked particularly good with his fair skin and dark hair.

The simple question surprised me, and I felt an immediate twinge of embarrassment. "Kakarrott! What sort of question is that to ask your prince?" My cheeks felt red, and I glowered at him.

He smiled at me innocently, a flicker of something I couldn't place in his eyes. "Uhhmm... it's no big deal, 'Geta. We are going swimming after all... That usually requires shorts...Unless, of course, you were planning on going commando?" He winked at me.

_He dares to tease me!_ I saw the amusement in his face clearly now, and it infuriated me. _Idiot!_ _Buffoon! _"NO, I have no desire to go naked!" I knew my face was completely red now, and that pissed me off even more.

He stared at me, a smirk growing on his face. "..Ya sure?" He asked in his best innocent voice.

Fucking unbelievable. His latest question didn't even deserve a response, and I didn't give him one.

And then I had an idea. If he was going to tease me, then I would tease him right back. _Why not? Could be fun. _I slowly and methodically took off my training outfit, my eyes on his.

I noticed his eyes widen when I revealed nothing under my outfit but a fully naked body, and he swallowed, looking uncertain for the first time.

I smirked at him, putting one hand to my hip. "Well, well. Looks like I wasn't wearing boxers after all."

He exhaled, staring at me.

I turned and dove into the pool of water, feeling strangely exhilarated at the thought that Kakarrott's eyes had seen every inch of me.

---

More than six months sped by. In that time, Kakarrott and I trained nearly every waking moment of the day. We had greatly improved in every possible way. Whenever we weren't training, we would cleanse ourselves in a river or lake, catch an animal for supper, and then I would fly back to Bulma's for the night.

It was an excellent way to spend six months, and I couldn't recall a time that I felt happier or more at home. As a Saiyan, I lived and breathed fighting. Kakarrott was my superior in the battlefield, but I threw my heart and soul into improving every day, and could often get the better of him by using his own tactics against him. It was such a rush whenever I was close to winning a session, but then Kakarrott would find some sort of loophole and ram me. Our fighting sessions went on for hours on end with no breaks. We could read each other like a book.

There were times when it seemed like he was teasing me, possibly even...flirting with me. I didn't know what to make of it, and so I ignored it most of the time, although there were times when I was in the mood to tease back, like at the pool. Whenever I did respond to it, it caught him off-guard, and I would win the exchange. I admit those little exchanges were growing on me... Especially the winning part.

I arrived home late one night to find Bulma sitting on my bed, staring up at the ceiling quietly. She leapt up energetically when I arrived, and I knew something was up.

"Hey, Vegeta! I was wondering when you would be home." She exclaimed cheerfully.

I grunted. "What for?"

"Wellllllll, if you must know... I have an idea!" She barrelled on before I had time to reply. "We should throw a party!"

"Feh...You know I don't give a damn about parties, Bulma."

She stopped to scowl at me. "Oh, hush! You'll want to be part of this one."

That piqued my interest, and I leaned forward. "Oh? And why might that be?"

"Because it's going to be a party to celebrate Gohan and Videl's upcoming nuptials!! And I want Goku to be there. Will you invite him for me? I know you've been with him a lot lately, and I _really_ appreciate you being a friend to him... But I think it will be good for him to interact with all of the old crowd, as well... And I'll invite a few of my single girlfriends...He might even hit it off with someone!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Oh, how _nice _that would be!"

I narrowed my eyes, contemplating this.

The thought of Kakarrott with another woman greatly irritated me. I pushed it aside, as there was no reason why this should be so. He would have to move on from Chichi eventually, after all. That woman was not his equal; it was quite likely that no woman on earth was good enough for him.

She cocked her head at me. "What are you thinking, sweetie?"

Ugh.

"The party's fine." I said shortly. "But what about that harpy? If the party is for Gohan and Videl, surely she will be there."

She blinked at me. "Oh! Right, I forgot I haven't told you... Firstly, the divorce IS finalized. I don't know if Goku mentioned that... But anyway, Chichi has found someone who makes her very happy!! He's a business man, and actually really nice. Oh! And he owns several-"

"WHAT?!" I was outraged. "Does Kakarrott know?"

"I don't know, but he's going to have to find out sometime." She shook her head. "I mean, I feel really bad for him, of course.. he's our Goku! But he and Chichi are broken up, so there's no reason why she shouldn't be happy. She wasn't happy for a long time..."

"I can't fucking believe this," I grumbled.

Bulma looked befuddled at my reaction.

"Kakarrott's my _friend_, woman."

At this, she laughed loudly. "Your friend?! Oh, Vegeta, I don't think I've ever heard of you refer to him like that!" She was overjoyed, and I crossed my arms with a scowl, a little embarrassed. "No, seriously, Vegeta... this is great! Anyway, will you please just invite him? Chichi will most likely be there, so tell him that, too."

"I'm not a damn messenger boy!" I exploded, angered by the way she was talking to me. "Do it yourself!" I flew out of the window without looking back. I heard her call my name more than once, but ignored her, instead flying as fast and far as I could.

Idiots! Everywhere I looked, I was surrounded by nothing more than fools and weaklings. Why was I even on this ridiculous planet anyway? I could be out in space right now, exploring and fighting other species of life... Conquering planets. Being revered and feared. Like the old days. I was going soft here! Caring about the feelings of a third-class warrior! I had changed... Oh, I had changed.

I circled the earth a few times in my rage, before falling to the ground in exhaustion. I had already overworked myself today; this was too much. I wearily decided to get into bed.

I flew home and landed rather heavily in my room, and walked forward to fall onto my spacious king-size bed. As I crawled under the silk sheets, my fingers brushed against a piece of paper. I groaned, and grabbed it.

"Dear _Vegeta, you WILL invite Goku to the party, and you WILL make sure he knows about Chichi. Furthermore, you WILL make him come. This is a time to celebrate Gohan and Videl's future, and Goku needs to be there. I am very busy making all the other arrangements, so you can and WILL do this one thing for me. Thank you, sweetie! Bulma."_

I groaned a second time, thoroughly irritated by her note.

Well, it was true that Kakarrott would have to be told about Chichi, and I supposed he should be at the celebration..

Fine, then. I would tell him. It would hurt him, but...he would just have to deal with his foolish ex-wife. What did I care if he was hurt, anyway? He was too damn sensitive.

**A/N: Yup, I used the words "Harder, better, faster, stronger" from the song....If anyone noticed ^^ **

**Next up... The party, Beatles music, drunken Z fighters, and quite a few twists! Should be quite a fun chapter ;) I'm working on it now.  
**

**Thoughts so far? If you wish, please leave a review ^^  
**


	5. A Celebration To Remember

**Hi everyone! So... this chapter is certainly different, be wary ;) There's an abundance of drinking.... and quite a celebration! Oh, and it's REALLY long. Inspiration struck!  
**

**Heh! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think ^^ Thanks!**

---

_Chapter Four: _

_A Celebration To Remember_

_Some of the best months of my life had passed in the forest. I smile now, thinking about my days there. Life was simple, just the way I liked it! Eating, sparring, sleeping under the stars..._

_I hadn't seen anyone other than Vegeta, but I had felt satisfied... more than satisfied. Complete. Happy.  
_

_Now, looking back, I realize how obvious it should have been that I was in love with Vegeta. I must have been in denial... It took a drunken night for me to realize exactly what he meant to me.  
_

---

It was early morning. I was floating happily in my favorite forest pool when I felt Vegeta's ki arrive. He was earlier than I had expected. His energy seemed agitated, and I immediately swam over to the edge of the pool, pulling myself up and out. Vegeta's eyes widened a little.

"Kakarrot! Cover yourself, fool."

Eh? I looked down at myself in confusion. Oh. I was completely naked.

"Sorry... Heh, heh! I guess I just feel more comfortable naked.. It's not something I think about!"

"Hmph... Clearly!"

I grinned at him, noting his cheeks turn pale pink. I loved making him blush! After I got dressed, I turned to find him leaning against a tree, pointedly looking away from me. I headed over to him with a smile, wondering what he was thinking.

"So, what's up, Vegeta? Something wrong?"

He still refused to look at me. "Bulma's having a celebration for Gohan and Videl. It will be held in a week."

I beamed. "Oh! Well, that's good. Those two deserve that! How nice of Bulma to plan a party for them!"

"...."

I swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. "Who...who all will be there?"

He tilted his head to gaze at me. "Everyone we know, and quite possibly many more, knowing Bulma..." He sighed irritatedly.

I chuckled. "She really goes all out, doesn't she?" But then I thought of Chichi. "Will... uh, Chichi be there?"

"Why wouldn't she be there? She's Gohan's mother, just as you are his father." I sensed something else coming from him; something more than mere annoyance. He was bothered by something.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, okay then. I'll be there! Thanks for the invite, 'Geta."

"_I_ didn't invite you; Bulma did."

"Oh... so you're simply the messenger boy, eh? Who would've thought?" I grinned, knowing it would make him angry.

And so it did. He growled, and came flying at me, fists raised. I smirked and got into battle stance, ready for action.

Later, we went for our daily swim. Everything was calm and beautiful. Birds were chirping; I heard a waterfall in the distance. _Ahh... nice!_ I thought, looking over at Vegeta, who floating alongside me, his eyes closed and the smallest of smiles on his face. He looked beautiful, and much calmer than he'd been earlier. I closed my eyes as well, utterly content.

Yep... Life was good these days!

"I wonder how Chichi's doing." I thought out loud. "Maybe I should give her a visit..."

"I really wouldn't suggest that, Kakarrot.." Vegeta growled, suddenly pissed. His ki rose rapidly.

"Why?" I looked at him inquiringly. I didn't understand Vegeta's behavior at all today.. But then again, he'd never been predictable.

He narrowed his eyes. "The bitch has found a new mate." He announced, anger emanating from every word.

My heart felt crushed, and my jaw dropped as I looked back at him. "So...so soon?!" I whispered, dismayed. We had just split up! Sure, we weren't in love, but... she definitely didn't waste any time!

He contemplated me. "Yes."

I clenched my fists. "But..."

"Oh, stop your whining, Kakarrot! I'm sick of it already!" Vegeta snapped at me, losing his temper and storming out of the pool. I followed him.

"How do you know this?" I asked him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me. I felt betrayed.

He scowled at me, trying unsuccessfully to peel my fingers off of his shirt. "Bulma told me. Your damned ex has moved on with some businessman.. That's all I know. Now, LET GO!" He barked.

I released him, my lip quivering. He growled at me, and blasted off into the sky.

I closed my eyes.

---

Later that night, I lay down on the grass, staring up into the night sky. Oh, well. So it goes.. Chichi was moving on, and I couldn't really fault her for that... Although I couldn't help feeling betrayed still. Moving on was hard.

I felt Vegeta land once more beside me. Neither of us spoke, but he settled down beside me.

We watched the stars.

---

Vegeta and I slept side by side, and in the morning, he was gone. It made me strangely sad, but I brushed it aside. What would Vegeta think if he knew I was missing him?

The week passed swiftly, and he didn't come to visit. I felt restless, but I was looking forward to the party.. It would be great to see everyone again! When the big night arrived, I was nervous, and took a nap. I woke up and it was already dark. Oops! I was already late. I changed into a tan suit as fast as possible.

The party at Bulma's was in full swing when I arrived.

I walked through the doors to her gym, which had been emptied of all of the usual workout equipment and now looked like the ideal place to celebrate. It was so colorful, I couldn't help but smile and look around. There were balloons hanging everywhere. A band was playing a peppy song I had never heard of on a black stage near the front, and everyone in the room was grooving along. A large sign saying "CONGRATS, Gohan and Videl!" was hanging over the stage in shiny red letters. The wall to my left held large white tables filled with food, and the opposing wall held tables filled with various alcoholic substances. I licked my lips, and began walking over to my left immediately, intent on grabbing a turkey before I did anything else. Mmm, foodage. Yay!

"GOKU!"

I heard Bulma's voice from somewhere in the room, and turned to find her. She was right below the stage, waving wildly, while the crowd looked on, some of them grinning at me. She was wearing a short black party dress, and her hair was pulled up. I noticed Yamcha standing a little to her left, wearing a pale pink suit, and he winked at me cheerfully. Krillin rushed out from somewhere, colliding with Yamcha. They fell to the ground in a pile. Krillin grinned happily at me, his face very red, and he pumped his fist in the air with a loud howl. Yamcha started cracking up uncontrollably. Yep, they hadn't wasted any time getting drunk!

"Hey, guys!" I smiled at them all, feeling a little self-conscious with the entire party's eyes on me. But man! It was awesome to see my old friends after so long. I had stayed away from everyone for so long, hadn't I? Except for Vegeta...

"Everrrryone, Goku's heeeeere!" Krillin shouted, slurring drunkenly. "So let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He pumped his fist in the air once more, and Yamcha followed suit. Bulma turned and nodded to the band, who had finished their previous song and now began playing "Celebration". Then, the three rushed up to me, and I engulfed them tightly in a four-way hug.

"I'm _so_ glad you came!" Bulma smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. "It's been _far_ too long, Goku Son! Have you been taking good care of yourself?" She pulled away from me to look me up and down carefully.

I put my arm behind my head, smiling. I was doing much better, though I didn't relish the idea of seeing Chichi's new man.

"I'm doing just fine, Bulma! Life goes on. How are all of you?"

Bulma looked pleased by my response, and so did the others. Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other triumphantly. "Glad to hear it! As for me...I'm great, we're all great! We've missed you so much though, of course!"

"Greaaaaaaat!" Krillin and Yamcha sang together, throwing their arms around each other.

Bulma and I burst into giggles. She eyed me. "Now, you'll take it easy at least, right Goku? Not gonna get as drunk as these two layabouts, are you?"

I tilted my head to the side and put my arm behind my head, considering the question. "Wellllllll.." Getting drunk sounded like fun, actually. I'd never been the drinking type, but... I wanted to do something different. "Probably not. Heh. I'm a Saiyan after all, it would take a lot to get me drunk, I think.."

She nodded approvingly. "Yes, it would. I believe it would take perhaps 5 times as much alcohol, based on some blood samples I tested a few years back. Of course, you have never drunk before, so I don't know for sure... Could be less for you. But I really wouldn't suggest it, Goku. You don't want to end up like them!" She tilted her head towards the pair on the floor meaningfully.

"Heh, heh!" I nodded back at her. True!

Bulma smiled at me once more, before someone pulled her away to deal with something to do with the band.

The two men were now wresting on the floor to see who was the strongest. Heh, reminded me of Vegeta and I. Vegeta.. I wondered where he was, and looked around curiously.

There were probably a hundred people in the room; mostly people I had never met before. I blinked, realizing that more than half seemed to be women, and most of them kept winking at me and giving me sultry looks. Whoa! Was I imagining it? I looked behind me, but no one else was there. Nope, they were definitely looking at me. Uh-oh! Why me? I wondered if Bulma had planned it...

I decided I would avoid them at all costs, and scurried over to the food tables. Goten and Trunks were there, chomping away, full plates in front of them.

Goten looked at me and leapt up. "Daddy!"

"Hey, boys!" I pulled him into a hug. "Good to see ya both!"

"You too!" Goten laughed happily.

Trunks gazed at me curiously. "Hey."

"Do you know where your dad is?" I asked him casually.

"My dad was here earlier, but he left." He said simply, eyeing me with a slightly suspicious gleam in his eye. His lips curled into a tiny smile.

"Oh." I replied. "Well... do you know when he'll be back?"

Trunks' smile widened, and I shuffled my feet uneasily, wondering what he was thinking. Did he know I had a little crush on his dad? Well, maybe a big crush, come to think of it... I missed his presence.

Trunks shrugged and continued to gaze at me thoughtfully. Goten was oblivious to the whole thing, eating. I wished Trunks would get back to eating, too..

"HEY! Goku, we're gonna have another shot...or a few, hehehe! Wanna join, buddy?" Krillin came up behind me and clapped a hand to my back.

I was grateful for the distraction, and grinned at him, leading him to the other side of the room where Yamcha and the drinks were. "I'm not sure that you need any more, Krillin! But I'd love a few drinks myself. This is a celebration of love, after all! ...Oh! Hey, where _are_ Gohan and Videl?"

"Ohhhhhh, we persuaded them to have a few drinks... And being the lightweights they are, they're _goners_!" Yamcha laughed loudly. "Videl got all pissed at us, and stormed off. Gohan left to go calm her down... They're having some alone time, _if ya know what I mean_." He winked at me, and I blushed.

I shook my head, wanting a shot. Luckily, Yamcha was pouring us each a few, and we took one in each hand.

"Batter uppp!" He cried out, reminding me of his baseball days. We drank a shot. "Aaaaaand STRIKE ONE!"

"Wait, why is that a strike?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah... Shouldn't that be a hit or something?" Krillin chortled.

Yamcha considered this. "Yeah! One point for our team! Let's go for the win!"

We took the other shot.

"Wait, another question!" I grabbed Yamcha's shoulder. "Who's the other team?!"

He surveyed the room, his eyes narrowing. He leaned in to whisper to me. "Everyone out there, man! We gotta beat 'em!"

I couldn't help but smile. Man, I had missed those two!

---

The night wore on; at some point the room began spinning for me.

I found myself drunker than I could imagine, and danced beside Yamcha and Krillin for an hour or two. We were having a blast! Eventually, Bulma came up to me with a few of her friends, two blondes named Dior and Annaline... or something like that. I couldn't focus very well on them, and didn't really want to, so I ended up just laughing a lot while Bulma rolled her eyes. Each time she did, I laughed harder.

"Saiyans!" She glared at me, stamping her foot.

"What is a Saiyan?" One of the blondes asked her.

"Uhhh! Nothing, just my pet name for him." Bulma smiled at her disarmingly.

"Liar!" I pulled the blonde close to me, and grinned into her face. "Nope, we Saiyans are from another planet. I was raised as a human, though... I didn't know...But it explains a lot about me! Like my old tail! Heh, heh, heh! There's only two of us left now though...In all of the universe..." Just two of us. Vegeta and I. "One happens to be a _prince_... and it's not me!" I giggled, finding it extremely funny. I wasn't the prince! "OH, but we fused once! So I guess I was him for a little bit!"

The blonde's jaw dropped to the floor, and Bulma smacked me. Krillin and Yamcha fell to the floor in hysterics.

"That's IT!" Bulma hissed. "You three, get off the dance floor NOW! You're making me look ridiculous! Go behave yourselves...and NO MORE ALCOHOL!"

"Sure thing! We don't want to dance anymore, anyway!" We sauntered off the dance floor, all smiles and arms around each other.

And then I spotted him! My breath caught in my throat, and a shiver of happiness went through me like a lightning bolt.

Vegeta was leaning against a wall, observing the movements of the room. I bounded over to him, forgetting about the others.

His eyes focused on mine. I smiled.

Wow...They were like dark pools of mystery... Mmmmm. I could feel myself getting lost in them. "Mmm... _perfection_..." I murmured, leaning close to him.

His eyes widened. "...What did you just say?"

"Oh, uhhh.... Hi!" I grinned nervously at him, and wiggled my body, so excited to see him. _You beautiful creature, you! _I wanted to hug him...I leaned forward, scooping him up in my arms and pulling him close to me, my face in his hair. "I misssed you, my prince!" I laughed loudly.

"You just saw me a week ago, idiot! Now let me go!" He growled, hastily shoving me away from him. I lost my balance, and toppled onto the ground in front of him, still cracking up. I could feel his immense annoyance, and it made me laugh harder. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kakarrot? You drunken buffoon..."

Oh yeah, I was drunk. And boy, did it feel great! I felt so free, so happy. Everything was so fucking funny. Especially him... Standing over me, his fists clenched, his teeth ground together in a snarl. Vegeta was really cute... How had I not noticed how cute he was before? I opened my mouth to say it, but before I could, Krillin and Yamcha came flying at me, landing on top of me with identical maniacal grins.

"Gokuuu! Come sing with us! It'll be fucking awesome!" Yamcha shouted into my face.

"Yeah! We're going to sing a Beatles song! Bulma's not gonna know what hit her!!!" Krillin added with a whoop.

I blinked at them from the ground, and started giggling uncontrollably. "Beatles?! Like the _bug_? Bugs don't sing, do they?!"

They stared at each other in astonishment, mouths open.

"Goku! Man, you've never _lived _if you don't know the Beatles!" Yamcha declared with a smirk, jumping off of me abruptly. "The Beatles are only like one of the best bands! Like, of allllll time! And that's _a lot of fucking time_!"

Krillin nodded emphatically. "Yeah, c'mon buddy... We'll sing together, you'll love it!" He stood, offering me a hand. I took it, but while I was getting up, I tripped, somehow managing to crash into Vegeta, who was staring at us incredulously from the side. We fell to the ground, our legs tangled together.

I grinned wolfishly at him, my bangs in my eyes. "Oops! Sorry, 'Geta!"

But.. I didn't want to move right away. Instead of backing up, I stayed there, my body on top of Vegeta's. My face was inches from his. I found myself staring deep into his eyes. He stared back at me, his eyes widening. I felt him tremble ever so slightly. I felt hot, and dazed. My prince, my perfect prince, was right here... Everything I wanted was _right here in front of me_.

My pants started to tighten and my breathing quickened. Yes, I wanted him. I wanted to kiss him, touch him, _fuck _him. I wanted to be one with him.... And I wanted it to be that way forever. My eyes widened and I reached forward to stroke his cheek gently. It was undeniable; I saw it now.

I was in love with the prince of all saiyans.

I wanted to claim him, make him mine forever.

I wanted to be _his_ forever.

I shivered visibly, closing my eyes and letting myself feel the warmth emanating from his body. This was rapture...I sighed blissfully, opening my eyes to stare deep into his with a smile. He didn't move; he just watched me, a strange look on his face, my finger still stoking his cheek.

"Kakarott..." He whispered, so soft I could barely hear it.

"Vegeta..." My lips brushed against his, and I moaned. This was it, right here. This was what I'd been searching for...This was what I had missed out on all of my life. I wanted to lie there forever with him.

And then, in an instant, it was all over. He jerked away from me, his chest heaving. Narrowing his eyes, he shoved me away roughly away for the second time that night. He stood up angrilly, glaring all all of us. "Drunken fools! All of you...Just... stay away from me!" He stomped away, leaving the room. I stared after him, still feeling dazed.

I had kissed him. It had been brief, it had been barely a kiss really, but... Everything was different now. Vegeta wasn't drunk; even if I forgot this, he would remember. I had changed everything between us in one instant.

I didn't know what to think about it, other than wanting to chase him down and make him talk to me. But this was Vegeta; he would need his space right now.

Man. How long would I have to wait before he talked to me again?

I felt elated, and horrified.

What if he stayed away forever?

"So... you coming, Goku?" Krillin asked from behind me.

I looked at both of them with wide eyes, and then relaxed. Neither of them had noticed the kiss, cause they were too drunk to pay attention. What I had done was safe from them.. But what about everyone else? I gazed around the room. Everyone was beyond drunk; I had nothing to worry about.

I touched a finger to my lips, a reminder of what I'd done. Yes, there was something between us. I was _positive_ that I wasn't the only one feeling it. But what could I do now? Vegeta had stormed off; he clearly wanted to be left alone.

Krillin and Yamcha were looking at me questioningly, and I smiled feebly at them. I wanted nothing more than to follow my prince into the shadows... I'd follow him forever, if only he'd let me.

I still couldn't believe it; I was in _love_. With the Prince of all Saiyans.

I smiled. _My_ prince.

For the first time in my life, I understood where I belonged. All the pieces added up. This was love; not like I'd had with Chichi. That was childish infatuation and fun; this was something I felt deep to my very core. But was it reciprocated? Could he ever....?

I swayed on my feet. No use thinking about it now. I felt dizzy, and it was hard to concentrate. I would have to find out, though... and soon.

But for now.. Being with two of my best friends sounded like a reasonable alternative.

"Sure! Let's do it!"

"ALLRIGHTTTT!" They led the way happily, but first we made another stop at the vodka table.

"One more shot, that's all I need!" Krillin grinned, pouring himself a shot.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll take TWO more, bitch!" Yamcha laughed and grabbed the bottle out of Krillin's hand and poured himself two shots.

Krillin puffed himself up. "What?! You can't handle it, ya lightweight!" He took two more shot glasses, and grabbed the bottle back from Yamcha.

"Me? Helll no!"

They started a tug-of-war over the bottle, which was open, and alcohol started spilling everywhere. Pretty soon, they were fighting over an empty bottle! The sight of this was too much for me, and I started giggling uncontrollably, bending my knees and holding my stomach as I watched them.

They scowled at me.

"You're laughing at us? Fine, then you get FIVE shots, you damn Saiyan!" Yamcha yelled, holding the empty bottle up to me. "Drink up!"

I collapsed on the floor, eyes shut tight from crying with laughter, and as soon as they realized it was empty, they did, too.

---

Urgh. Headache.

I groaned, opening my eyes to a stream of sunlight. Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I swiveled over to my side.

Wait... Where was I?

I opened my eyes again and sat up. Oh. One of Bulma's guest bedrooms. I was in a large bed with a tan comforter. _Mmmm... So soft! _I had no inclination to get up. I was alone, all was calm, it was morning. The party was over.

I gasped. The PARTY! What had happened at the party? I felt like something important had happened...

I remembered drinking. Whoa... I drank a LOT.

I wondered how Krillin and Yamcha must be feeling; I had a headache, and my eyes were a little sensitive to sunlight, but I was a Saiyan... They must be waaay worse off. Probably wouldn't get out of bed all day... Man, what a night.

I remembered dancing...And singing...A hazy memory came back to me..

We had been singing "Love Today", dancing around with each other randomly.

"Everybody's gonna love today, love today, LOVE TODAY!" I had shouted, throwing my arms up in the air.

Yamcha had started doing backflips, and Krillin zoomed around the room, laughing manaically. Bulma's friends had stared, and Bulma herself had glared. Everyone was really drunk though; I doubted that very much of last night would be remembered.

I smiled; what a night! I had never had an experience quite like that.

Except... Another memory was coming back to me... Vegeta.

I had kissed him. I had kissed him and he had stormed off. I didn't remember him coming back to the party! Then again, my memory got pretty hazy after that... Let's see, I remembered Bulma getting angry, and Yamcha calming her down with a few drinks... Krillin doing a little jig on a table... Goten and Trunks, who were not allowed to drink, laughing at everyone for hours...Gohan and Videl dancing sweetly together, united in love... Hercule showing off his karate moves...

But I definitely couldn't remember Vegeta coming back inside.. And no wonder, for I had made my feelings known to him, just as they were becoming known to me.

I put my head in my hands. Arghhh! What had I done?!

**So Goku's finally realized his feelings... and kissed the prince of his dreams! (though it really wasn't much of a kiss..:P sorry folks! The good stuff is yet to come) But what's Vegeta thinking about all of this? And did anything else happen that Goku simply doesn't remember? ;)  
**

**This chapter took on a different direction than I thought! I hope you all liked it...  
**

**Thoughts so far? ^^  
**


	6. Confession

**Aloha, fellow fanfiction readers and writers!**

So I decided that I am not –that proud- of my last chapter. I definitely like it (a few moments in particular), but I feel like it was a bit rushed. Meh, my mistake! Anyway, I worked hard to make this one more detailed and interesting. Hope the results prove it! After this chapter, things are going to start to get...umm... interesting ;) I'm trying hard to make this a unique fic, yet still realistic and true to the characters, and it looks like it's working!

**Thanks for your many kind reviews, they make me smile every time I look at them =) I really do appreciate your feedback! **

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Confession_

_Depending on who you're dealing with, telling someone how you feel can be one of the hardest things you can do in life. Your heart pounds away in your chest like it's about to explode, your body's on fire and you can't seem to catch your breath. For me, a full-blooded Saiyan who could handle physical battles with ease and enjoyment, this inner battle really was the hardest I could recall. I wasn't the type to worry or obsess over anything, but Vegeta... Vegeta was worth obsessing over... Vegeta was worth it all._

_I remember well the day I confessed my love to him; partly because it was so difficult for me, and partly because it ultimately changed my life.  
_

* * *

I really didn't want to stick around for breakfast, and was about to leave when I heard a knock on my door. I froze, holding my breath. Who..?

"Mornin', Goku! It's Bulma. Are you awake, sweetie?"

"Oh! Hey, yeah.. I'm awake." I walked over to open the door. Bulma smiled up at me and expertly balanced two trays of food over to a wooden table in the corner. My mouth began to water and I wrinkled my nose appreciatively. She winked at me.

"I brought you some water, pancakes, toast, fresh fruits, bacon, hashbrowns and eggs... I figured you could use them! ...I've never seen you that drunk before, I wasn't sure how you'd react in the morning. Actually, I guess I've never seen you drunk at all.." She raised her eyebrows at me and smiled teasingly. "That was _interesting_..."

I blushed as a certain memory came back to me. "Yeah... Sorry. I guess I was a little out of control... I can't remember very much." _Except for dancing with Yamcha and Krillen... and kissing Vegeta after declaring him to be "perfection"...  
_

She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Yes, well... Yamcha and Krillin seemed to think it was their mission in life to get you drunk! Sheesh... and at Gohan and Videl's party, too! What they were thinking, I don't know. _Men, _seriously..."

I laughed. "Well, it wasn't their fault! I was more than happy to continue once I started. It was, um, a change.." I faltered, picturing Vegeta's face when I had kissed him. Shit. What was he going to do the next time he saw me...? Fight me? Ignore me? Kiss me?

_Yeah, right...  
_

And then I wondered. He and I always had such an intense connection, being the last two saiyans and all. Of course, he'd hated me for many years, but... that was all in the past. We had reached a place of friendship, and it was a solid one at that. Besides, I know I had felt him let down his guard last night, even if just for a moment. I couldn't have been imagining it... And he hadn't been drunk.

Perhaps there was a chance after all..

I felt for his ki, and found it in the gravity room. _Of course_. His ki kept spiking... He was not happy.

I reminded myself that I needed to explain myself to him. I had kissed him while laying on top of him...and we hadn't exactly been alone. Not that anyone remembered or noticed...at least, I hoped not. Time would tell...

"..Goku?"

I blinked, realizing that Bulma was staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Erm.. sorry!" I put a hand behind my head nervously. I wondered what Bulma would think of my speculations regarding her ex-lover.

_Mmm, and I wonder how good of a lover he is.._ _Pretty good, I bet...He just oozes sexuality..._My breath hitched for a moment, and I pictured his perfect, smirking, confident face. And then my mind wandered downward... To that beautiful, strong body of his..._Get a grip! _I had to shake my head to distract myself from where my thoughts were heading.

"Well...I figured you might want to eat here. I wasn't sure how you were feeling!" Bulma looked pointedly at the food, which I hadn't yet sat down to eat. I did so quickly, smiling at her. She nodded in approval.

"Thanks,' I replied warmly. It was thoughtful of her.

I needed to figure out what I was going to say to him. He could be so unpredictable, I had to make certain I didn't do anything to bruise his pride.. I wanted to make him see that I was serious, and real, and respected and treasured him always. And then, maybe...

Well. No point dwelling on the what-ifs yet. It would only eat away at my courage, because he could always reject me.

My heart hammered away. Bulma left to go to a meeting, and I unhappily began to eat, my thoughts whirling through my head. I forced myself to meditate for an hour afterwards, letting confidence and peace sweep through me.

---

I wandered downstairs with the tray, both excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing Vegeta.

I still couldn't believe everything that had happened last night. And my feelings... How had I not understood before? It should have been obvious to me that it wasn't a mere crush, or fancy. It was love; pure, deep, all-consuming love. I had always paid more attention to him than anyone else in my life. Even Chichi had noticed, back when we were together...He had been a constant presence in my life and my mind ever since... Well, I guess ever since we met, although I hadn't actually begun to fall for him until we fused and I felt him. Until we joined up to defeat a seemingly invincible enemy, and together succeeded. Vegeta with his brains and me with the brawn.

The exhilarating memory made me grin. Well, Vegeta was clever... Sly and sneaky, even. I always knew that. While I was stronger physically, and probably always would be, he was stronger mentally. So much stronger...

Oh, my prince. He had been through so much more than anyone I knew... And he still held his head up high, ever the proud, defiant, strong warrior. I knew that underneath the impassive mask he always wore, lay mental scars and hurts that would never go away. I wanted to take them from him, give him peace and happiness. I wanted to be there for him, but would he let me?

My grin faded a little as I stopped in my tracks.

No. This was Vegeta after all, he never let anyone in. It would be a weakness to him to do so. I was closer to him than anyone else, and yet... there was so much I didn't know. So much he didn't share with anyone. Even Bulma had never known too much about his past.

I did know that I wanted to taste him again, and again, and forever.

---

I strolled into the kitchen, leaving the empty tray on a white counter. Well, it was time to talk to Vegeta. I couldn't run away, like I'd been doing subconsciously... Denying myself the opportunity to love and be loved.

I headed for the doors of the Gravity Room, and stared at them a little anxiously. Just beyond them would be Vegeta, training in solitude.

My heart leaped in my chest, and I gasped, feeling sudden terror. I couldn't do this... How could I face him after what I did to him?

_"Mmmm... perfection..."  
_

_Wide eyes. _"..._What did you say?"_

_Our lips brushing together for the briefest of moments; me moaning on top of him and getting the beginnings of a hard on; Vegeta shoving me away..  
_

All of this he would remember.

But he -had- said my name in a quiet, seductive manner... He **knew** I was desiring him and he let me kiss him. He had left immediately after, getting angry as usual, but... What did it mean? Could he, maybe...? I had to know. There was no point in turning back; it would be weakness, the one thing that my prince despised the most. I needed to be strong, and mature, and deal with this.

I took a deep breath. No more waiting. He was on the other side of the door.

I knocked, and then entered when I didn't hear a response.

Vegeta was in the middle of a series of rapid kicks, and I couldn't help but stare in awe at his powerful leg muscles. The tight spandex certainly showed off his god-like figure... Not as well as if he was naked and writhing underneath me.. Or maybe I would be the one to_- Hey! None of those thoughts right now. This will not help...  
_

I blushed, and that was when he stopped his training to gaze at me, his face a tight, calm mask. He folded his arms over his chest, and raised one eyebrow.

"I believe that no answer is NOT an invitation to enter, Kakarrot." Vegeta's voice was calm, deadly, dangerous. He was definitely upset with me.

I dropped my eyes to the floor. "Ummm... Yeah, sorry about that.. I thought you were maybe meditating or something."

"..And what makes you think you have the right to interrupt my training?" Again, the cold tone.

I put a hand over my head, and forced myself to look back into his eyes. "I... Well, I don't, obviously. I'm... sorry. But I wanted to talk to you." My eyes held an unspoken plea, and he stared at me awhile longer before relenting with a tiny nod. Feeling a tiny flutter of hope within my chest, I started to speak. "Um.. Well, first of all.. I was drunk last night... I, I mean you know that, but... Well, I more or less remember..." I paused.

"...Yes?" He suddenly smirked, looking strangely amused. It startled me, and I wished more than ever to know what he was thinking. Unpredictable Vegeta...

"..Kissing you. Well, more or less." I continued quietly, trying my hardest not to let my voice quiver. Ugh, how could Vegeta affect me like this? This was so much different than I'd ever felt with Chichi. I shook my head a little, needing to get ahold of myself. Showing this much weakness would not help me win Vegeta's approval. I took a breath and made myself relax and stand up tall and comfortably in front of him. Much better! I could handle whatever Vegeta dished out, so long as I made myself heard first.

Vegeta took in my new stance and expression with interest, but said nothing,

I smiled at him. "Turns out I have feelings for you, Vegeta. Deep ones. Actually.." I gazed deep into his onyx eyes as he opened them wide in surprise, "I'm in love with you."

Vegeta had not been expecting that, for he made a sudden moment and lost his balance, nearly tumbling to the ground. Recovering himself, he stepped backwards from me and scowled. "What the hell are you babbling about, Kakarrot?"

I watched him, and slightly hesitantly walked towards him until I was right in front of him. He held his ground, staring up at me in silence. I held eye contact with him and began speaking quietly and openly. "I love you, Vegeta... I didn't realize it until last night, although I have noticed.....feelings... in the last several months. I know this must be a shock to you, but... Well, I didn't want to run away from this, from..." I couldn't say 'us'. There wasn't an us.... but there could be. There should be, I realized. We should be together.

What was that expression I had heard Krillin use to describe us? "Two halves of the same coin."

I hadn't realized I'd added that out loud until Vegeta repeated it back to me sarcastically. "Two halves of the same coin? What rubbish..." He rubbed his forehead irritatedly. "Kakarrot, you're hungover. You don't know what you're saying. Don't ruin... what we have... with this." His voice suddenly sounded strained, frustrated.

"You're wrong, Vegeta." At my response, his scowl deepened. I pushed on anyway. "I know what I'm saying. Didn't I just tell you that these feelings have been building up in me for awhile now? I'm not an idiot; I don't just profess love to any random person. I _do_ love you." I gazed at him, wanting to capture his soft lips again. But I would not do so until I knew how he felt. I didn't want to make it worse between us. "Vegeta...I just want to know if you...uh..."

Vegeta's ki rose rapidly as he lost his temper and bared his teeth at me. "Why, Kakarrot? What makes you _think_ you love _me_, of all people? I am your _prince_! You are a third-class warrior... You forget your place entirely. How dare you come in here and say this to me...How dare you wonder if I....if I could ever...Why do you not _love_ one of those pathetic earthlings you surround yourself with all of the time? _They'd_ return your love."

His words hurt, and I flinched. "Because I want someone strong, like me. And not just anyone, dammit... You. You're the one I want. The _only_ one. You're....unique..." I replied immediately, upset that he still considered me to be a lowly third-class after all we'd been through together. How had I not proved my worth to him? A tear began it's slow descent down my cheek.

He watched it fall, his ki starting to recede with his anger. Then his eyes met mine. I stared at him nervously, waiting. For what? A sign, a chance...

Long moments passed. Silence was absolute.

Finally, he sighed, and all of a sudden he was smirking at me. "...You always did want the impossible."

I was not phased by his latest mood swing; I knew him too well. Instead, his words and smirk made a strange thrill sweep through me. He was not rejecting me; not yet at least! He almost sounded... Interested. Pleased? I wasn't sure. But all of a sudden I felt confident that I could make him mine.

I smirked back. "..I've always gotten what I wanted."

His smirk deepened, and then he turned away from me to begin a new series of kicks and punches. "Go, Kakarrot. I will speak with you later."

I blinked at him, slowly understanding that he needed some time to think. "Oh...well... sure."

I walked out of the gravity room, my smile still on my face.

* * *

**Ooh :) What do you guys think? Is it going to be easy to win over Vegeta? **

**Also, I feel like I've kept Goku in character, but I want to know what you think of him in this chapter. I tried to show both sides of him as he went through his angsty ordeal... (His nieve, confused side, and his strong, confident Saiyan side which helped him through it)** **I've read it through this plenty of times, and I think it works totally fine. But your opinions will mean a lot! **I've been busier this summer than I anticipated, but still... I really will try to have the next chappy out within two weeks! Or in one, if possible.


	7. Thirst And Fire

Hey everyone! Your reviews are brilliant! Thanks soo much for your ongoing support, opinions, and love! They keep me smilin'

**Just watched an early episode of Dragonball (Tournament Saga) where Yamcha actually wishes that he was smarter o.O (Just in his head...not via the dragonballs haha) In the next episode, Master Roshi sang/danced to a song that made me crack up. A young Goku joined him...so cute!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Six: _

_Thirst And Fire_

My head still whirling with the events from last night and this morning, I decided to give myself a break and check in on Yamcha and Krillin. Considering how the hangover was treating me, a Saiyan, they must be feeling pretty damn awful.

I felt for their ki. They were still in C.C.; another guest bedroom, most likely. Their ki's were side by side. I immediately IT'd myself to the room, and blinked, looking around. They were sitting side by side on a couch, looking grumpy and red-eyed. The guest bathroom door was wide open, and I could smell vomit inside. I wrinkled my nose; they must not have flushed the toilet after puking. They raised their eyes to stare at me.

"Mornin'!" I grinned at them. "How ya feeling?"

In answer, Yamcha groaned.

"Ugh, just awful, man." Krillin responded, rubbing his head. "I swear I'm never drinking that much again..."

I laughed, having heard that from him several times before. "Right, Krillin.... Hey, do you need water or anything? Have you eaten?" At the thought of food, my stomach growled loudly.

Yamcha put a hand over his mouth. "F-food?" He stood up quickly and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Retching could be heard through the door.

I winced. "Yikes.."

"Yeah, he's doing waaay worse than me... typical Yamcha... _I_ only threw up twice." Krillin said with pride. "Although I could do with some water..."

"Sure thing! I'll be back in a moment." I went to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water, which I returned with and set down on a table in their guest bedroom.

They didn't really want anything else, including company, so I decided to go home and change while I waited for Vegeta to come find me. I IT'd myself deep into the mountains where my cabin was, and went inside to grab a new gi. I would have to wash my suit. After catching a whiff of myself, I immediately left to dive into my favorite forest pool.

I lay on my back in the water, fully naked and enjoying the warmth of sun rays that filtered in through the trees. The water was cool and perfect. I breathed a sigh of contentment, and couldn't help but grin.

Freedom certainly was sweet. I did not miss Chichi at all, and my boys were growing up happy and strong.

Everything was the way I wanted it to be...

Well, except for Vegeta.

But that could definitely change. I hadn't been rejected!

I grinned wider and wondered what he was thinking right now. Eh, he was probably just focusing on training and refusing to think of anything else..I figured that his pride and arrogance would prevent him from coming to me anytime soon. I would have to be patient. But... My grin faded as a new thought entered my mind. What if.. he _didn't_ want me? What if I was imagining the way he'd uttered my name at the party, and the interested glint in his eyes once I'd confessed my feelings? What if... Well, I would just have to cross that bridge when I came to it.

I knew that Saiyans took male lovers; Vegeta and I had something resembling a conversation about it once. It wasn't something taboo like it was on some places here on Earth. Saiyans mated with whomever they wished. So I didn't have to worry about that. I felt my heart pang, and wished he was there. I had no way of knowing how long I had to wait for him to talk to me, but I knew that pushing the issue would not help anything. I would just have to deal with my anxieties until he was ready to discuss it.

I didn't have to wait in misery, though. What was the point in beating myself up? It was done; my secret was out.

So I lay in the deep pool and closed my eyes, letting the calm serenity of the water lapping over my body soothe and relax me. I pictured him in my mind, and smiled.

_Stunning..._

* * *

I didn't hear a word from Vegeta for a few weeks, and I started to get frustrated. Why was he making me wait so long? Surely he'd had plenty of time to consider the idea... Rather than going to confront him about it, which would only piss him off, I kept myself busy. I began visiting Gohan and Videl often. Their wedding wasn't too far away.

One day, Goten and Trunks came to see me in the mountains, curious about where I lived these days. They spent a few hours exploring the forests and the surrounding areas. Eventually, they got bored and wanted to spar. I watched them pound into each other with twin smirks on their faces, and couldn't help but be reminded of Vegeta and I. Shaking my head a little with a smile, I offered to help them train. They grinned and pumped their arms into the air. Soon I found myself fighting a SS3 Gotenks, which was a fun challenge. Ultimately, I won, but after that, they started coming by every day to challenge me.

I also started going back to Roshi's island, enjoying the sun and water and relaxation. Krillin, too, would usually go there, and he and I decided to learn to surf. Roshi usually watched us from the shore with howling amusement as we tried to keep our balance.

As the days went by I felt like I was losing my chance to win Vegeta, but I didn't want to bother him. It was incredibly frustrating; I was normally a patient person, but this was different. Vegeta was in my heart now, and all I wanted was to stand at his side and show him how much he meant to me.

And then, one day, he arrived.

The sun was setting as I flew back home after a calm day at Roshi's. As I landed by my cabin, I gasped, feeling a very familiar ki behind me. I turned to see a familiar form walking regally up to me.

"Vegeta!" I smiled, feeling my heart skip a few beats. I hadn't seen him for so long! I stared into the dark depths of his eyes, feeling a sudden urge to grab him and not let go, ever.

"Kakarrot." He acknowledged with a small nod, crossing his arms in front of him and returning my stare.

"I'm glad to see you." I said warmly. _Missed you_, I wanted to add.

"...Hn."

We stood there, and I started to feel uncomfortable under his ceaseless stare. He was giving nothing away in his body language or tone, and I had no idea what to expect.

"Um... Vegeta, what-?"

"I have considered what you have said, Kakarrot."

"And?" I asked hopefully, and then faltered under his steady gaze.

"And I have nothing to offer you."

The words cut deep, and I flinched visibly... but I wasn't ready to accept an answer like that. No, I would not give Vegeta up without a fight.

"But Vegeta, I know you felt something when I kissed you... maybe not love, but... _something! _Can't you just... I mean, I... Vegeta, please give me a chance. We should... go on a trip. Yeah! Somewhere where we can just relax. And then, maybe-" I was rambling, and he held up a hand, his face as unexpressive as ever.

"Stop, Kakarrot. You're deluding yourself if you believe that we could ever have something more than friendship." His admittance of being my friend did nothing to improve my spirits, and I stared at him dejectedly. "I... I do consider you to be of importance to me, so I will explain." He was silent for a moment, and I swallowed.

"I could never love you in the manner you require. Kakarrot... it is in your nature to love, it's part of _everything_ you are...but it's not in mine. It never has been. I have attempted--" He stopped for a moment, and continued on a different track. "I am the Prince of All Saiyans, and I.. I am meant to be alone. That is one of the only constants life has shown me." Vegeta spoke quietly and deliberately, but I had a feeling he was holding something back... holding himself back. Keeping himself firmly in control, as usual. He turned away from me, and I stared at his back.

_How... can you possibly believe that you are meant to be alone?! You deserve to be loved... Just like everyone else! Dammit!  
_

_Let me there for you...  
_

I went over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him to face me. I could feel him tense up immediately, but he didn't struggle. I looked deeply into his onyx eyes, and was saddened to see absolutely no emotion in them. He'd closed himself off from me once again. My heart ached for him. He had always been alone... Other than Bulma, but even then... their connection hadn't been deep.. More about passion than anything else...

_What can I possibly say or do to make things better? _

"No one's meant to be alone, Vegeta!" I exclaimed. "We _all_ need love in our lives. Bulma wasn't right for you, just like Chichi wasn't right for me. But you and I, we're _right_ for each other. I know it's true... I can feel it." I could feel tears threatening to spill. The love I felt for him was stronger than anything I'd ever known; it was confusing and overwhelming, and I wanted him to be mine. I already belonged to him.

He laughed harshly in my face, his eyes angrily boring into mine. "'No one's meant to be alone?' What rubbish! Only _you_ would believe such nonsense as that, Kakarrot. Not everyone finds a mate, especially a mate they **love**_. _The universe is filled with horrors you can't even _begin_ to imagine. You haven't seen it, but I certainly have. I have _lived_ it!"

I took a deep breath. _Oh, Vegeta... What happened to you all those years you were forced to work for Frieza? What horrors did you see?_

"Vegeta... Okay, maybe not everyone finds a mate, or a lover. I believe that. But some of us _are_ lucky enough to do so, and we should make the most of it. This is love, Vegeta. I. LOVE. YOU. And I _know_ you feel something for me, stop denying yourself -both of us- the chance to be happy! To start something real! Dammit, Vegeta..."

He frowned at me. "No. I..care for you, but that is only natural after all of the years we have spent together. You are my rival- and yes, my friend." His eyes softened, and he did something I would never have expected-he put one gorgeous hand on my cheek and began stroking it gently. I purred at the touch, and leaned into his hand, my eyes still on his. His mouth twitched. "Kakarott..."

I couldn't help myself, I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around him. He tried to pull away, but I wasn't about to let him go now. He didn't think he deserved love, and I would just have to fix that. _I love you. _I purred louder, hoping to soothe him, and pressed my lips to his. His mouth opened in surprise, and I saw my advantage and put my tongue in his mouth. We gasped as our tongues touched, and I felt him relax into me. I pulled him even closer, and all of sudden he was no longer trying to get away, and was giving as good as he got.

He pushed me up against a tree, and I went willingly, wrapping a leg around him, needing all the closeness I could get.

We moaned into each other's mouths, and suddenly his hands were all over me. On my ass, on my back, in my hair, on my erection. The kiss turned deeper, more frantic. He ground his crotch into mine, and I could barely breathe.

"Kakarott..." The word was whispered.

"Mmm... " was all I could manage in response.

Heat. I was on fire. Everywhere that Vegeta touched was hot and perfect; I couldn't get enough. I whimpered and arched against his touch, and felt him smirk against my mouth. I didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but I was in heaven the entire time. This was... this was better than anything I could have imagined. How the hell hadn't I known how good a kiss could be?

I wanted all of him, and I pulled back a little to stare into his lust-filled eyes.

"Oh Vegeta... I lo-"

And then his eyes widened, and he lurched backwards. The movement was sudden and strange.

I groaned, confused and painfully aroused as he continued to step away from me. "Vegeta?"

His chest was heaving, and he took a few deep breaths as he stared at me in silence. His fists clenched, and I blinked as his ki rose rapidly. What was wrong? He had responded to me beyond any kind of doubt. He wanted me, too. So why...?

"Vegeta, I-"

"Shut up, Kakarrot." His voice was barely above a whisper, but the words were bitter. His eyes searched mine, and I swallowed unhappily, not understanding what he was looking for. Just a moment ago we were kissing passionately, and now he was cool and distant once more. What had I done, why had he stopped?

And then he was blasting off into the sky, leaving me aching, lonely, and confused. The only evidence that he had ever been there was my throbbing erection and burning skin, and I sighed. The lake would cool me off... I hoped.

* * *

Night came and went, and the morning was cool and breezy. I had barely slept; the moment I did I descended into lustful dreams of Vegeta and I that left me sweaty and gasping for air when I woke. I ended up going to my favorite sparring grounds to get lost in meditation and training. I attacked invisible enemies, my heart pumping and my energy pulsing around me. Whirling in the air, I kicked and punched and jabbed, and with every moment that passed by, I found myself getting more worked up.

Damn stubborn Vegeta! He made everything so difficult. _Nothing_ was ever easy when it came to him; he had to do things his way--alone--What the hell had that damn lizard done to him? Why was he so intent on being alone -_lonely_- for the rest of his life?! He refused to relinquish any kind of control over his heart or mind. That amazing kiss was probably the only one I would ever get from him...

I craved and needed him so badly. Strange how long it took me to face reality, but now that I had... I didn't want to waste another moment without him. Yeah, now that I had tasted him, touched him, breathed him in, I knew that he was the only one I could ever want like this.

_What a kiss... _

It would be different if he was truly not interested, but... he wanted me, too. He had hungered for more, just like I had. His reaction was proof enough of that.

I sat down on a rock and looked down at my hands. They were bruised and cut in places from my training, but still soft. _Soft... Like I am, Vegeta always said._ A small smile crept onto my lips. _I am Goku, an earth-raised Saiyan... I have never given up on anything I have set my mind to do! This is a different kind of battle, but that doesn't matter. Think! There is always a way. _

Yes.. Vegeta would be hard to win over, but win him I would! It would be the ultimate challenge...and the ultimate prize!

I stood and grinned to myself, my old confidence surging through me like a lightning bolt. I was _not_ going to lose Vegeta.

I IT-d over to where his ki was located. Gravity Room, of course. Vegeta stopped his training to stare at me with his mouth wide open, clearly not expecting me to just show up. I grinned at him and leaned forward.

"Vegeta! Feel free to live in denial all you want, but I know I'm right about this! And I, for one, am done lying to myself. You're the one that I want... and like I told you the other week...I _always_ get what I want." I winked at him, while his mouth dropped still further. "One way or another... You'll be mine, just as I am yours." I turned and started to saunter outside.

"Stop, Kakarrot! How dare you walk away from me!" I could feel his agitation behind me, but I ignored him, my battle smirk plastered to my face.

"Then come and get me, my prince... if you dare."

* * *

**Well, well ;) That kiss scene was fun to write... Hope you enjoyed it! Poor Vegeta and Goku... will they ever have a chance? & exactly what has Vegeta been through in his past that makes it so difficult for him to accept a happy future? Yes... these questions will be answered soon!  
**

**Any thoughts? ^^ **

**There are a few little things that I don't like about this chapter, but I really wanted to get it uploaded for you guys, since I knew I won't have a chance for awhile****...I will be away for three weeks, so I won't be able to work on the next chapter until I return.... HOWEVER! About half of it is already written. Expect an update in about a month! **


	8. An Invitation

_Whew! What a vacation I had. I've been away for three weeks, and then I had a few birthdays to celebrate... but now I can write! Yay! I wrote detailed outlines of each chappy while I was away, plus some of this was already written... however, I decided to completely rewrite this chapter. . I hope you like the result! It's going to be an interesting ride, that's for sure....pun intended. ;)_

_So! To make up for my lack of updating, I have made this a... DOUBLE UPLOAD! That's right, two chapters for you guys! I worked hard :D  
_

**_WARNING: The last third(ish) of this chapter is very graphic indeed. I was going to cut out the good stuff, but... I didn't want to ruin the mood ;) So, you are forewarned! Don't read the last bit of this chapter if you don't want to see sexual stuff. To everyone else... ENJOY! _  
**

Also!** This chapter is the second one that is** **COMPLETELY IN VEGETA'S POINT OF VIEW. **You were starting to wonder what he was thinking, and I felt that it was time to get back to his POV ;) **The next chapter will be back to Goku's POV**, and is nearly finished! Which means I will be update very soon :)**  
**

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_

_An Invitation  
_

* * *

I angrily watched the fool saunter out of the gravity room with fists clenched at my sides. Kakarrot half-turned to wink at me before disappearing from sight, and it took everything I had not to chase him down and beat him to a bloody pulp. But then the sneaky son-of-a-bitch would have gotten what he wanted, which was for me to give his words credence. So I let him go, and redoubled my exertions at training, picturing his face on every robot I pulverized into oblivion.

Damn him! Damn him to hell!

Not that he would ever end up there, I thought derisively. He was too good, too "perfect" by universal standards. Too soft. He could barely claim to be a Saiyan warrior. Yes, he was everything that I was not. I, Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, would never be so weak at heart. So... pure.

An image of him turning back to smile gently right before ITing away with Cell appeared in my mind. It was an image I was used to remembering.... An image that had haunted me for years. Kakarot the martyr, Kakarot the flawless hero...Giving his life to save everyone he loved. To save... me. Kakarot's presence had baffled and angered me for as long as I had known him. His power, his ability to reach new levels of strength no one had ever heard of before, his unlimited capacity to love and forgive all those who regretted their actions, his carefree attitude... All of it. It had torn me apart for so long.

For I had never understood it. For the longest time, I had thought he was lying and hiding beyond an idiot mask, and somewhere underneath lay the real Kakarot. It is true that he sometimes pretends to be happier than he is, or more of a fool than he is. That's clear as day to me now, though his moronic friends don't see it. But he was never lying about valuing life... or love. He truly did believe that love made life worth living, and yet, he was always the only one who could save his precious friends by destroying an evil force.

It had infuriated me.

And then... Buu. The fusion. And I was able to forgive him at last, make peace and move on for the very first time in my life. Be friends, even.

Now he was asking... no, practically demanding... for more from me, his prince.

_How dare he?!! _

I yelled, my ki shimmering around me like yellow fire, angry at not being able to clear my mind of the one who plagued it.

My thoughts returned to the Gohan and Videl's celebration a few weeks before, like they so often did. When Kakarot fell on top of me. When his face flushed. When his lips touched mine. When angry panic gripped me.

And then, his confession. Love. Kakarot loved me... of all people. He believed that_ I_ was the one for him.

That statement had evoked different feelings in me. Anger. Fear. Wonder. Confusion. Even now, I didn't know what to feel. I was so used to feeling nothing... Love had never been a part of me, though I did care for my family. For him, even.

And the worst part of all... After ignoring him for weeks, all the while feeling his increasing agitation and worry, and finally going to visit him and tell him it would never be...

..He kissed me.

And I had enjoyed it.

No. _No!_ Besides sparring, and making fun of the moron, nothing about Kakarot was remotely enjoyable.

* * *

I awoke with the sun the next morning, and eventually went to the kitchen where Bulma was instructing the robots on what to make. She gave me a curious stare, so I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes, woman?"

She scowled and responded with sarcasm. "What does His Royal Highness want for breakfast?"

"Something high in protein and fiber." I intended to focus on my training all day, as usual. This time, there would be no distractions.

"Fine." Bulma turned back to the robots to relay this message, hand on her hips.

Trunks entered the kitchen with the youngest brat of Kakarot's, and they sank into chairs to get ready to eat. The two were absorbed in a deep conversation about two people named Link and Zelda. I vaguely recognised them as being characters in some game they played. Apparently Goten had slept over, as usual. The two were quite inseperable, and had been since they were born. It had once angered me, the son of a prince tolerating and even _enjoying_ time with a third-class.

But no longer. Kakarot had indeed proven his worth.

"What's wrong, father?" Trunks asked.

I frowned at him. "What?"

"Uhh.. You seem tense." Trunks hunched back in his seat a little, averting his eyes. Since Buu, our relationship had improved, but he still feared angering me.

"That is quite evident." I growled. "Don't use "seem" when you _know_ something to be a fact, brat. Then you emmanate uncertainty, and you never want anyone to see that."

"Only an enemy," He protested, looking up at me with hurt eyes. "You're not my enemy... you're my _father_."

"Yes, but that is not a habit you want to get into. Be confident at all times, Trunks."

He growled back at me. "Stop belitting me, father! I have plenty of confidence." He turned to Goten, who nodded back at him emphatically. "See? You're just avoiding the issue!"

"And which issue is that?"

I immediately felt myself tense even more at the casual words my long-time rival had uttered. I looked over at him. He had ITd himself into our kitchen, wearing his usual orange gi, and now leaned nonchalantly on a counter. He saw me and smiled, and I narrowed my eyes at him. How _dare_ he barge into my home!

"Oh! Good morning, Goku!" Bulma chirped. "I haven't seen you for a few days... how's everything going?"

"Hey yourself!" The idiot grinned widely at her. "Everything's good.... Just hoped to have breakfast with you guys this morning."

How selfishly like him, I thought angrilly, folding my arms tightly across my chest and looking anywhere but at him. Barging in on someone and then expecting to be given food.

"Of course you can!" Bulma exclaimed, much to my annoyance.

"Yeah!" The boys seconded it.

I met Kakarot's cheerful gaze with a glowering glare. He looked uncertain for a moment, and I nearly smirked in triumph.

After breakfast, the robots cleared the table and the brats left for school. I rose to go into my Gravity Room.

"Wait!" Kakarot called, standing up.

"....Yes?" I drawled.

I was pleased to see him blush. "Um... I was wondering... if you wanted to..."

"Sometime this year, Kakarot!"

"...Go on a picnic with me?"

Well, that was unexpected, and it was all I could do not to let my jaw drop. Bulma's did, however, and she sat staring at Kakarot, whose eyes were nervously fixed on mine.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" I snarled.

"Because I packed it special, just for us. I even made your favorite, chocolate torte.. Well, I didn't _make_ it, I found it, but I went all the way to Paris..." He mumbled, causing my cheeks to redden and Bulma's jaw to drop further still.

"NO, Kakarot, I do NOT want to go on a picnic with you! Now leave me alone! I have training to do." With that, I headed to the Gravity Room and began a rigorous routine, ignoring everything else.

He would _not_ disrupt my life any more than he already had. He could beg and plead all he wanted, but I would not allow anything else.

* * *

I felt Bulma's prescence long before she knocked on the door, but I ignored her resolutely. She knocked again, and I fired a ki blast at the wall in anger. Why the hell wouldn't they all just leave me alone?! She persisted in knocking, something that she knew irritated me, and finally I turned off the gravity and stalked to the door.

"What do you want, woman?" I snapped.

She had her hands on her hips. "Is that all you have to say for yourself, Vegeta?! Goku planned a nice day for the two of you.. A nice meal and a spar."

"I'm not interested."

"Since when are you not interested in food and fighting?! It's about all you do, anyway." She challenged.

"Since the moron decided to prepare a _picnic,_ complete with a damned chocolate torte!"

"Why?! That IS your favorite! _I_ think it's cute, personally."

"No one's interested in _your_ opinion, woman." I figured that angering her would get her to leave me alone, but I miscalculated this time.

Her eyes turned into blue fire. "Well, no one's interested in _you_ being an asshole all the time! I'm sick of it! I give you a nice place to live... for _free_, so that you don't have to get a job, and with everything you could possible require! You get to be close to your family, even though you and I are no longer together...I even make sure you get a good, healthy breakfast every morning! Well, I've had enough. You're going to do something for me for once! Go have a damn picnic lunch with Goku, and have a damn good time." She began to stalk off.

"What!" I roared. "You're not making sense, woman! How the hell is my having a picnic with Kakarot doing something for YOU?"

"Because it gets you the hell out of here!" She seethed, not looking back. "And if you don't, I'll turn off your Gravity Room!"

I growled in frustration. Blue-haired bitch!

I sought out Kakarot's ki. It was still in the kitchen. The clown was no doubt finding some more food to fill his bottomless stomach.

Kakarot was bent over, looking in the fridge. He didn't look up when I entered, and I couldn't help but stare at his well-formed ass. Damn that body of his.. I refused to be caught up in those kinds of thoughts, and cleared my throat. "Kakarot."

He stood up and flashed me one of those thousand-watt smiles of his. A watermelon was in his hands. "Hey, Vegeta! Did you decide to join me after all?"

"Something like that." I responded coolly. "Now, where did you intend to take me? Or did you not think enough to plan ahead?"

He looked at me curiously, tilting his head and putting a hand on his head. "What's with the attitude, Vegeta? I just want to have a nice day with you."

"Saiyans don't have _nice days together_!" I growled, tensing. "We live and breathe fighting, Kakarot, not romance! Or did you forget?"

Again with the strange gaze. It was disconcerting. "As if I could forget what we are, Vegeta. But.. It doesn't have to be all about that. Life should be fun, too."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fun, Kakarot? Sparring is my idea of 'fun'. Nothing else matters."

"Yeah, we'll do that too. I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier... But I, uh, just meant... Oh, nevermind. Let's just go..." He said, looking hurt. "Bulma said I should bring a watermelon, since I didn't think of it earlier..."

I looked at it distastefully. Watermelons were messy, and nearly all water. I didn't see the point. "Fine, but _you_ can eat it. Now, answer my question. Where?"

"There's this place... It's beautiful, 'Geta. You'll love it!" Already his tone was jovial again. I shook my head, partially in wonder and partially in annoyance. Nothing could keep Kakarot down... He lived in his own little dream world. I could probably tell him I hated him and he'd find a way to cheer himself up in no time.

Of course, I no longer hated him.

Strange, that.

"Um, are you ready?" Kakarot's eyes were fixed on mine.

I shrugged my indifference. It would make the woman happy at least.

We flew off, stopping by his cabin in the woods first to pick up a large basket filled to the brim with various foods. He carried it and I followed him past mountains and hills and valleys and forest and deserts and oceans until...

We reached an island. He landed in a sandy valley between mountains that housed the oddest flora life I had ever seen on this planet. I looked around carefully before landing next to Kakarot. "Where are we?"

"It's a place called Socotra Island," He answered happily. "Isn't it gorgeous?! Someone once told me that most of the life here doesn't grow anywhere else on earth." He squatted beside something that I couldn't decide was a tree or flower. It had thick grey trunks that thinned into pink flowers. "Isn't that cool?"

I looked behind me at a tree with strange, twisting branches. It was.. For a moment my breath caught in my throat. It reminded me of a type of tree I had seen on Vegetasei. I walked over to it unthinkingly and placed a hand on it's trunk, remembering.

"Nice, isn't it?" Kakarot was suddenly beside me. "Utterly unique in every way.. This whole place is. Just like you, Vegeta."

I looked at him. His eyes were filled with honesty, and warmth, and it was suddenly almost too much for me to bear. "Kakarot..."

"Vegeta... I don't want to be alone anymore. You... you have called me a fool for so long, and I know I have been... For how could I not see what was right in front of my eyes? Still... I know now, and I will not fight it anymore. I am yours, heart, body and mind. I am here. And I want you to be mine. I want... _us_."

Us.

He placed a hand on my cheek, and began stroking it, all the while staring into my eyes with a deep warmth that made me uncomfortable. But his touch.. I had to resist the urge to close my eyes.

Damn him and that body of his, I thought for the second time that day. And then... another thought struck me. Why not? A relationship couldn't be ours, but sex... sex could be fun indeed. Hm, yes.. Fucking Kakarot could certainly be interesting.

I smirked at him. "So, you're trying to seduce me, hmm?"

He laughed, pulling me to him playfully. "Yes."

My smirk widened, and I shoved him a little. "No." He looked confused, and I walked up to him and grabbed his hands, pushing them over his head and him into the tree. "I was thinking more the other way around." He blinked at me, and I captured his lips, making him gasp."You wish to be mine, Kakarot?"

"Yes." I barely heard his whispered response, but I heard his breath hitch as I shifted, holding his arms up over his head with one hand while my other one came down to explore his body. He shivered.

"That, I can allow." I kissed down his jawline and neck, and was pleased to hear his sharp intake of breath. I licked his neck, and streaked kisses up to his soft lips, which he opened for me. Our bodies both began to respond as our lips mashed together briefly, and then I pulled back slightly, much to his disappointment. I felt him tense a little.

"Relax, Kakarot." I chuckled. With my free hand, I grabbed ahold of his jaw and stared into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." I pulled his face to mine, and kissed him again. He tried to bring his arms down to wrap around me, but I held them above our heads. "Not yet."

He looked confused, but obediently stopped trying and waited to see what I would do next. I turned my attentions back to his body...which was covered up by that blasted orange gi. "This needs to come off. Now." I suddenly needed to see all of him, and immediately. With my free hand, I ripped all of his gi from him. He let out a surprised sound as it came off, but I ignored it and instead gazed at his broad, muscle-riddled body. Fucking perfection. _Could anyone have a more god-like body than you, Kakarot? _I trailed a finger down his chest, to which he let out another small, almost pleading sound. I smirked at him, but the effect was lost as his eyes were closed.

My attentions were next drawn to his lower half, and I was surprised to see how very well endowed he was. I reached out with my free hand to touch it, earning me a moan. I began stroking it; gently at first and then harder and faster, while he writhed against the tree, his eyes still closed and his lips parted.

"Geta..."

I kissed him deeply, and finally he climaxed with a yell. And then he opened his eyes and stared at me with his mouth open, almost in disbelief of what I had just done to him. Perhaps Chichi had never done that to him...

"We're not finished yet, Kakarot." I said. "My turn."

"O...kay," He whispered, and tried to bring his arms down again. This time I relented, and soon I was wrapped in his embrace, and he was kissing my neck. I arched into his kisses without thinking about it, and moaned. I felt him smile against my skin, and found myself smiling too.

"Damn you, Kakarot..."

He laughed, and turned us so that I was leaning into the tree, while he undressed me. I looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but love and lust there. But it wasn't enough, and I felt something twist painfully in my stomach. He would _not_ be in charge here. I twisted us so that he was the only one against the tree, and brought my hand down the length of his body to his entrance. He looked confused by the turn of events, but said nothing.

"Don't worry," I said, suddenly wanting to make sure he was comfortable. "This will only hurt at first, and then... Well, then you'll see," I smiled devilishly at him, and he smiled back, closing his eyes again as I stuck a finger in and pulled his legs up around me. He made a little noise, but otherwise didn't complain. After a few moments that felt like forever, I stretched him enough to add a second finger. I gazed into his eyes, making sure he was ready for me. He cried out I entered him. I moved slowly into the tight warmth, making sure he had engulfed me utterly before beginning to thrust deeply. His eyes were tightly closed, and at first he was grunting in pain... but soon, that changed to cries of pleasure as I found his prostate. I began thrusting deeper, harder and faster, closing my eyes as well. His lips found mine, and we kissed each other fiercely as I moved inside him. I moaned into his mouth. Soon, the pressure became too much for me to handle. I came and gasped into his mouth. He joined me a few moments later. For awhile, we just stared at each other, and then he was purring and nuzzling me.

"This was sooo much better than a picnic," He smirked at me, his eyes half-closed.

* * *

**Yay! Their first time... and my first time writing a scene like that :P I hope it was likeable! Ha, who am I kidding.. of course you liked it ;D  
**

**What will happen next to our saiyan lovers? How will Goku react to merely being a sexual partner for the prince? And just why does Vegeta start panicking whenever he isn't in control of the situation? Next time, on (my version of) Dragon Ball Z! Please let me know your thoughts :)  
**


	9. To Love And Be Loved

**Allright, part two of my double upload! Back to Goku's POV :)**

**This one's fairly short! Sorry, but the next chapters will be back to normal. I had certain things I wanted to deal with in this chapter, and so this is how it worked out :P**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_To Love And Be Loved  
_

_I can't help but smile when I think about my first time with Vegeta. It was phenomenal -everytime with Vegeta was phenomenal- but that first time was so unexpected and surprisingly good. _

_But we didn't belong to each other. It was true that I belonged to him, but he... he refused to be mine. _

_Merely wishing, hoping, or dreaming for something doesn't make it come true. It doesn't matter how much you want it... By doing nothing, you will likely end up with nothing. You will quite possibly watch your life go by. If you want to be happy, or loved, you need to actively seek it.... And not settle for less than what you deserve. That was the mistake I made for awhile.  
_

* * *

I didn't recall falling asleep, but I woke up to sprinkling rain. I looked up, seeing rainclouds in the distance. For now, it was light, but..

I sat up and looked around. No Vegeta, and the picnic basket lay untouched, right where I left it. I looked for my clothes, but they were torn apart from having sex. My good mood vanished as the rain started to get more and more frequent. Where did he go? Feeling for his ki, I found him a short distance away, on a small cliff near the beach. He sat in his dark blue spandex with his legs hanging off the edge, staring off into the distance. I sat down next to him, and we were silent for awhile.

I couldn't believe it. Vegeta and I had had sex. Sex! It was... well, it had been like nothing I'd expected. I mean, I'd had a general idea of how those things went when two men were involved... but fuck! That was amazing.

Vegeta was amazing.

I grinned and leaned back on my hands.

Vegeta turned back to me with a raised eyebrow. "Happy, Kakarot?"

"Very." I leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips. He didn't respond, though he let me kiss him, and I leaned back again, wondering what he was thinking. "And you?"

"I am fine." The words were simple, but they definitely hurt. Not to mention the fact that there was no emotion in eyes at all.

To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I had opened myself up to him in every way possible, after all. "Why just fine? I thought we both had a pretty good time."

"We did."

"So... what's the problem here?" _I know you have a hard time explaining yourself, or letting yourself be happy... Maybe that's all it is. _

He stared into my eyes. "There is no problem... other than you getting the wrong idea."

Silence again.

"What do you mean?" I eventually asked, once my heart stopped hammering so madly.

He sighed, and turned back towards the ocean. "I wasn't clear earlier, Kakarot. I suppose.. that is my fault. I have no desire for us to be.. together, in a relationship... Nothing has changed between us."

"But we had sex!" I was trying really hard not to raise my voice.

"An important step to a human, no doubt. But hardly one for a saiyan. We are warriors.. Fighting, and fucking, is quite natural to us." He looked back at me with what was almost a smile. "You're not unattractive, Kakarot, and, well, look at me."

I smiled at that. "Yeah..."

"You have already stated what you want between us, and I have said no. I meant it. However... I wouldn't be adverse to a physical relationship, if you want it."

I contemplated that for awhile.

Sex... with Vegeta... on a regular basis. I shivered at the thought. There was something so sexy about him. He was so confident, so dominating. It was definitely a turn-on. He was so different from anyone else I knew, after all. But he was saying no to anything else. No to a real relationship.

And yet... maybe I could change his mind in time. After all, he'd previously not wanted anything to do with me, and now we'd had sex. Wild, passionate sex. I know he felt something for me, for that had only become more apparent. He'd been so... gentle, at least at first. Putting my needs before his.

I stared at the back of his head and wondered. This was a minor victory for me, although he was putting his terms in no uncertain terms. However... I could wait it out. This was good enough for now, because at least.. at least I could be near him. Touch him and be touched by him. Yes. that was enough.

Wasn't it?

_Vegeta...._ I shivered, already wanting him on me and in me again. As if he could sense my desire, he turned towards me with his customary smirk and already lust-filled eyes. I reached for him, and he came, pushing me onto the ground and laying on top of me.

"You win, Vegeta," I told him, closing my eyes and breathing in his powerful scent.

"Of course I do," He murmured lustily, licking my neck and making me shiver in anticipation, even as the rain began pouring harder.

_...For now,_ I added to myself before succumbing to dreamy bliss.

_

* * *

_

We never did get to the picnic. The food was mostly ruined from the rainstorm by the time we got back to it. It didn't matter though, because food was no longer foremost in my mind. Vegeta had earned that spot.

It wasn't raining back home, and we decided to spar, since we hadn't done so for a few weeks. Every since the week before the big party, actually. Strange how much had changed in so little time..

Vegeta still couldn't reach level 3, so we stuck to level 2. Now, though, there was a change...He seemed to be able to read me even better than before, and I found myself having to watch myself every step of the way. Soon, I had far more bruises and cuts than him, and was breathing heavier too.

After he had pounded me into the ground for the millionth time, I stood up slowly and coughed up some blood. I narrowed my eyes at him while he smirked from above, clearly enjoying his triumph. "Allright, Vegeta... How have you improved so much in the last three weeks?"

He landed in front of me and wiped some blood from my jaw while he surveyed the damage to my body. "I've upped my normal routine, since you've been pissing me off so much." He answered with a low chuckle. "And you... you've been slacking, haven't you? Not to mention the fact that you use the same moves over and over. I know you well, Kakarot... Quite well, now." His smirk widened and he leaned in, teasing me. "Perhaps you should mix it up a bit."

I growled at him. "I _do not_ use the same moves over and over! And I know you well, too, Vegeta." I sat down on a nearby rock, turning away from the prince. He was improving so fast... I would have to start intensely training if I wanted to stay ahead of him. I was still stronger, but he was so damn clever.

"Stop sulking," He said lightly, coming up and rubbing my shoulders from behind the rock. I leaned back into him without thinking about it, and he didn't comment.

"Welll... You're a powerful foe, Vegeta. Glad we're not enemies anymore..."

"Hmm." His breath tickled my skin.

"But I'm not going to lose this spar!" I decided abruptly, leaping up and whirling around to face a surprised Vegeta. He regained his composure quickly, however, and soon we were locked in battle once more.

* * *

Time passed much the same as it had, except now Vegeta and I were lovers. It was our secret, of course, since no one else needed to know. Or at least, that was how Vegeta felt about it. As for myself, I was happy with the way things were... sort of. I wanted to hold him and kiss him in public, and to be able to go to him if I was upset. Not that I was often upset, but.. I wanted to have that option. I wanted us to be truly together. I wanted him to love me as much as I loved him.

On the bright side, Vegeta and I were closer than we'd ever been. Physically and emotionally. Sometimes I caught him looking at me with an almost-tender expression. Of course, being Vegeta, he would act like nothing had ever happened, but thinking about it made me smile. We had amazing, explosive sex several times a day, usually after sparring, and it was easily the best time of my life. I had never been so horny before...

Once or twice, I had wanted to enter him, but he would immediately change it around so that he remained in charge. He also never wanted to sleep beside me. He simply refused to let me into his heart all the way, and it wasn't long before it started to bother me.

Unfortunately, he remained aloof and cold much of the time. I decided I would have to make myself irresistable to him... I needed a plan. But I was worried that he would back off from what we had if I was too forceful.

So, I was stuck.

Not that it was that bad, really. He was a damned good sexual partner, and being around him made me happy.

But I felt unsatisfied nonetheless. One day, about two months after our physical relationship had begun, we went to a beautiful crystalline lake in the middle of a forest after one of our spars. We were both sweaty, exhausted, and decided to cleanse ourselves. I watched him undress and dive gracefully into the lake, and felt a pang in my chest. I had gotten used to feeling like that, as if I was only... half full. Of course, I wasn't the type to drown in pain. And yet... Vegeta was just so much more than anyone else I knew. So darkly fascinating, fiercely clever and... beautiful.

He was unbelievable.

Vegeta resurfaced, and noticed me staring. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He demanded with a lusty glint in his eyes.

I smiled slighly. "Eh.. nothing, I guess." I dove in, resurfacing halfway across the lake.

He frowned at me from near the shore. "Come here, Kakarot."

I frowned back, feeling annoyed. "No. I want to swim." To illustrate my point, I began doing side strokes, all the while moving away from Vegeta. He made no comment, and finally I looked back at him. He was swimming to me, and I stopped and waited.

He reached me, and we treaded water and stared at each other. "You've been irritable all day." He commented.

I shrugged. "Yeah..."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter, Vegeta. I just.. Well, I just wanna swim."

"Hmm."

After that, I laid on my back and did slow backstrokes, staring up at the clouds and trying to relax. I was definitely on edge today. Vegeta was pissing me off.. And for no reason, really. After all, he'd made his position clear, and I had accepted it. _But he was lying. He wants to be with me... or at least would if he would just allow himself to be happy. Stupid royal nuisance... Why oh why does he have to be like this? This has been going on for so long...  
_

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

Eventually, I realized that Vegeta was no longer at the lake. I sought out his ki, and found him back at Capsule Corporation with Bulma and Trunks. Probably eating dinner with his family.

And then guilt closed in. I wanted Vegeta all to myself, but he had a family.. Of course, I'd heard reports that Bulma and Yamcha were together again... and Trunks was aware that his parents were no longer together. Chances are, it wouldn't be a big deal if he knew about Vegeta and I.

_But what did we have, really?_ I thought bitterly. _We could have it all... but he has that damn control issue. I don't understand it... because he won't let me understand it._

Vegeta never talked about his past, but I knew it was horrible...horrifying, more than likely. I remembered a time that I had asked him about it, and he'd gotten angry and blasted off, ignoring me for the rest of the day.

I felt bitter, and hurt, and desperately wanted to punch something. I powered up to supersaiyan without thinking about it, my golden ki swirling around me and drying me off.

I flew up and away.

**Hmmm.. where's Goku going? And where is their relationship, or lack thereof, going? Is hope in sight or will it all end in disaster? **

**...Of course, I am quite the drama queen! But please leave me a review! You know I love it :D  
**

* * *


End file.
